


Titanic (Sanders Sides Style)

by analogical9954



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Virgil can't do this. He doesn't want to be married to a woman he's never met, he doesn't want his whole life planned out for him by his parents.  The only way off the Titanic and away from the life she's bringing him to is by jumping off...or isn't it?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 93
Kudos: 84





	1. I Wouldn't Do That

**Author's Note:**

> So this one's really random but I was watching Titanic and couldn't help but be inspired! Though, I'm not sure if I should continue, this is pretty out there LOL. I'm still totally working on the second part of A Storm This Way Comes, this titanic idea just wouldn't leave me be! I'd love to hear any and all thoughts! Enjoy :)

Virgil looks down at the icy waters beneath him breaking against the side of the Titanic. Her large bow gliding through the water like a knife through butter. The cold April air adding a layer of intrigue to an already interesting ship. 

Unsinkable, they say, equipped with large water stopping doors. Though Virgil’s not sure he believes it, something this heavy and massive can’t be unsinkable. But he supposes it doesn’t matter since he’s about to jump off the side. He figures it’ll be a long fall and as long as he doesn’t hit a rudder, relatively painless. That being said he’s pretty positive the water he’s jumping into is cold. Maybe cold enough to freeze him upon impact. He figures there are worse ways of going and honestly? He prefers an icy death to living a life where he’s forced to marry a woman. She was an heiress of some sort. Her father insisting on her being married, Virgil’s family falling on tough times and selling him like a piece of meat in exchange for a large dowry. 

Virgil thought it odd, that this man was willing to pay for a husband for his daughter but he didn’t want to arrive in America to find out their true reasons whatever they may be. 

After spending a month with her in London, Virgil knew his life would be awful if he stayed with her. Since his parents have already chosen everything else in his life for him, he is exhilarated by the fact that he gets to choose this one thing. Even if it’s his own death. 

He takes a shaky step onto the railing, his dress shoes squeaking against the cold metal wet with spray from the ocean, the wind whipping around him, lifting his suit jacket. He figures it’ll be a quicker death with less clothing so he tosses his jacket onto the ship’s deck. A puzzle piece for his family. Let them realize they killed him. He takes another step up before throwing both legs around the bars and leaning over. His hands grasp tightly to top rail behind him and for a moment he takes it all in. The finality of it all. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It’s now or never.

“I would not do that if I were you,” a voice says from behind him. 

Virgil glances backwards and sees a tall man with neatly quaffed brown hair and blue eyes covered by thin circular glasses walking towards him. The man’s wearing brown slacks and a dirty white shirt, his overcoat seems in better condition, but Virgil’s sure he’s third class. Not that he cares any. The man advances on him slowly.

“If you come any closer, I’ll jump,” Virgil threatens, his heart pounding. He isn’t going to let this man take this choice from him too. This is his choice and his alone.

The man’s hands go up and to his sides. “It is exceptionally cold.”

“I’m aware,” Virgil huffs turning back to face his watery grave.

“I do not believe you are. Perhaps I have not explained it adequately. Allow me to try another way. Have you ever visited Massachusetts?” 

Virgil shakes his head. 

“I have. My brother would go ice skating—much to the chagrin of my father. I was mostly uninterested in skating but joined to observe nature and to ensure my brother did not come to harm. However, that is neither here nor there, the point being the last time we went my brother fell in. Being the elder sibling, I dove in after him. I was only submerged for a matter of minutes, but the water was so cold it felt as if knives were stabbing into me.” 

Virgil glances back and sees the man motion towards the water beneath him. 

“Based off that information and the current weather conditions, I would assume that jumping into that water would be an even more painful experience,” he continues. 

Virgil hears his footsteps stop and soft thuds. He glances back and sees the man taking off his coat and shoes. Virgil tries not to be curious but well, he can’t help it. “What’re you doing?”

“These are the only pair of shoes I own and this is my finest jacket,” he explains as if it’s common knowledge, “And if you jump in, I will have to jump in after you.”

“You wouldn’t. You don’t know me.”

“Perhaps not. But if you jump, you will require assistance and I cannot ignore someone who requires assistance,” he continues, “If I am honest the water is going to be painfully cold and I am not the strongest swimmer. My brother would regularly beat me in water races but he is more athletically built. That being said as I mentioned I know what it is like to swim in cold water and I do not wish to experience it again. Therefore, I much rather prefer if you did not jump.”

“It’ll be quick,” Virgil says naively. If there is one subject area he struggled in, it is the human body. He’s never really done anything to adversely affect his body and his books never made mention to it, “So cold it’ll stop our hearts. Plus, I can’t swim, so doubly quick for me.”

“I do not desire to create conflict with you but I am studying to one day become a doctor and freezing to death is painful. Too painful to risk and drowning is just as undesirable.” The man takes a deep breath. “If you jump, I will undoubtedly jump in after you.” He comes closer. “Perhaps, knowing this, you could reconsider?”

Virgil bites his bottom lip. He doesn’t know this man but he sounds more versed in the human body then Virgil is and freezing to death, while it is a better option then living in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life, doesn’t sound as effortless as he would’ve hoped. Add in the fact that this mysterious stranger is kind and intriguing and well, Virgil may have a couple more things to live for. He figures the man is right and turns himself slowly around. The man’s outstretched his hand already and Virgil places one hand in his, using it to stable himself on the turn. Once completely turned around he is slightly taller than his savior. The man smiles, a small smile but it makes Virgil feel warm despite the cold weather. Virgil can’t help but smile back.

“Thank you,” the man says, “I am Logan Sanders by the way.”

“Virgil Powers,” Virgil offers, his eyes unable to focus on anything but Logan’s striking blue eyes. 

“Come Virgil, let us get you back on the ship,” Logan says. 

Virgil’s stable for barely a second, before his feels his feet go out from under him. He gasps as his body begins to fall and quickly grabs the railing with his free hand. His feet dangle precariously, swaying back and forth as he tries to get himself up. Logan, for his part, holds tightly to Virgil’s one arm.

“Help! Please, please pull me up!” Virgil shouts.

Logan doesn’t say anything but uses both hands to hold onto Virgil’s right arm. 

Virgil can’t help but freak out slightly and continues to call for help. He doesn’t want death any longer. This was a stupid choice.

“Virgil! Virgil, listen to me,” Logan orders, “I will not let you fall. I have you…”

“Please don’t let me go!” Virgil cries, trying desperately to listen to Logan and calm himself.

“I will not let you go. Please. Focus. Virgil! Focus on me, you must pull yourself up.”

Virgil nods and makes quick work. Forcing himself to focus on saving himself rather than freaking out, though it’s harder than he’d imagined. Virgil pulls himself up as hard as he can while Logan yanks him back onto the deck. Once Virgil’s over the railing, he wraps both arms around Logan’s neck as Logan continues to pull him over. The momentum from the rescue forces them both to fall, Virgil beneath his savior who looks down at him.

“I am pleased you did not jump,” Logan pants, his body reeling from the exertion.

Virgil looks at his face, sees up close his angular jaw, his deep, blue eyes, the slight red tinge on his cheeks and tip of his nose. Virgil’s not sure if Logan has the same affliction as him but Virgil—for once—just acts. He presses his mouth up against Logan’s, his lips warm despite the iciness of the air surrounding them. To his surprise, Logan kisses him back with the same vigor making Virgil’s heart pound louder than when he was dangling off the back of the ship.

Before things can continue, Logan is yanked off by two White Star Line crew members who hold his arms behind his back. Virgil shoots up and sees his mother and father approach them, angrily. His father stands the same height as Logan but has a fuller appearance. He wears a permanent frown on his face unless he’s trying to schmooze someone and tonight is no exception. His father’s green eyes are filled with rage and annoyance, housing a soul almost darker than the black suit he’s wearing. His mother on the other hand, seems slightly concerned. Virgil moves towards Logan and the two men who hold him like a criminal but his father grabs him roughly. He spins and tries to pull away.

“Are you alright? Did this man hurt you?” his father asks glancing Logan over. Logan, for his part says nothing.

“No! It…it was an accident,” Virgil replies vaguely. He knows if he tells them the truth he’ll be locked in the room for the rest of the trip to America and Logan? Logan will be arrested and possibly kept in jail for the rest of his life.

“Why was he on top of you when we came?” his father asks glaring at Logan.

“He…I…I was leaning over the rail to um, see the propellers when I slipped. It was stupid, really,” Virgil says looking at Logan who nods once. He guides his father to look at him, “Mr. Sanders saved me. He almost fell in himself.”

His father looks back at Logan. “Is that how it happened?”

Again, Logan nods. 

“Well, thank you,” his father spits turning Virgil around and pushing him away.

“Shouldn’t you give the boy something?” Virgil’s mother asks, her hands tucked tightly into her fur muff. Virgil notices she’d had time to put on her fanciest coat, hat and muff before coming to his rescue. His father sighs and pulls out a $20.

“Is that all I’m worth?” Virgil asks. Logan deserves more than a measly $20 especially after he’s lied for him.

His father doesn’t say anything but walks back towards Logan. “Perhaps you would like to join us tomorrow night for dinner. You can share your tale of…bravery.”

Logan makes eye contact with Virgil, his eyes shimmering in the spotlight, before looking back to the man speaking to him. “I would like tha—”

“Wonderful,” his father says nothing more as he walks back and guides Virgil away.


	2. Go Get Him, Romeo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan meets Virgil on the decks for some one on one time. He's nervous but excited, something he's not felt for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be a thing! Thanks so much for the comments and kudos, they're so appreciated and loved. Also, figuring Roman's place in it all was quite a challenge so let me know what you think!

“You are LYING!”

Logan sighs and rolls his eyes before looking back at his younger brother, Roman, who lays dramatically on Logan’s bottom bunk. His brown hair is slightly tousled, his honey brown eyes wide with excitement. Logan knows his brother is physically appealing and enthralling to talk to for both men and women and it’s because of Roman’s ability to schmooze with others that they were able to get tickets for their transatlantic ride but there are times when Logan finds him well, rather annoying. “What would I gain by telling you a falsehood?”

“A lie that grand would get you my undying love and respect! Acting after all is my life.”

“I do not have that already?” Logan asks, feigning hurt, watching as Roman’s eyes widen slightly and he shakes his head. Seems his brother isn’t the only actor…

“Uh…I meant adoration! I mean you get to go to first class and eat dinner with a bunch of rich people! That is my dream,” Roman shoots up and grabs Logan’s hands, jumping slightly. “Do you think they’d let me come too?”

Logan hates telling Roman no. Despite being only a couple years older, Logan’s doted on Roman his whole life. Their parents were less than supportive so Logan took it upon himself to be that for Roman. Whatever his brother needed; Logan would do anything to give it to him. He even moved to England for him, worked as many jobs as possible so Roman could try to get a lucrative acting career. Roman never once complained, despite them having to live in less than mediocre conditions, and worked just as hard. Even though his career didn’t take off as Roman hoped, Logan is beyond proud of the man he’s become. “Roman…”

Roman groans and holds Logan’s hands tighter. “Could you just ask the man you saved? You’re going to see him now…and…and he obviously likes you! Please, just ask. I am your favorite brother.”

Logan nods. “Alright, I will inquire into your attendance as well but you cannot pout if he says no.”

“No pouting, you got it!” Roman promises leaning forward and hugging Logan briefly. Roman takes a step back and his face scrunches, his brows bending in confusion. “Tell me you are not wearing that to meet your rich suitor.”

“What is wrong with it?” Logan asks looking down at his pants. He admits they’re not as nice as the pair he’d on yesterday, but at least they’re clean. His brown shirt is relatively wrinkle-free and it’s got a rather large stain on the bottom but once he tucks it into his pants you can’t see it. He tucks his shirt in and fixes it slightly before looking back at Roman. “You cannot see the stain and you know this is the only other shirt I have…”

Roman purses his lips before reaching up to his own bunk. Being in the third class rooms, there’s very little space and it’s slightly uncomfortable to share their room with two other strangers but they make it work. He grabs his bag and pulls out a pale-yellow shirt, stainless. He hands it to his brother. “Wear this. It will look better in case you happen to have to take your clothes off.” He winks.

Logan’s face turns red and he takes the shirt. “That…that would be indecent and Virgil is of a higher class. He…and I would not…”

Roman chuckles as Logan quickly changes and continues to stutter out a response. “Of course not. I mean you kissed—in public—but you’re right disrobing is way too out of character for you.”

Logan huffs and shakes his head. “Is this more presentable?”

“Much. You look almost like you belong on the fancy promenade deck,” Roman says reaching up and slightly fixing Logan’s hair. He tucks a loose piece back into the neat quaff Logan attempted to do this morning. Roman can’t help but smile at the thought of his brother trying to make himself presentable in the small shared wash bin mirror when he’s rarely done it before. “You must tell me about all the upper decks’ opulence when you return.”

Logan nods, his nerves beginning to bubble beneath the surface. Perhaps, he isn’t as ready for his day with Virgil despite how much he’s been thinking of him over these last couple of hours. He feels Roman’s hand move from his hair to his back, pushing him slightly towards the door. “But what will you do for the day?”

“Don’t worry about me! Just go,” Roman says reaching around him and opening the door, “Dazzle him with all that knowledge you’ve got.” Roman turns back to Logan’s bunk and grabs his old medical book. He hands it to him. “Show him how smart you are! Guys love that kinda stuff…”

Logan holds onto the book. It’s tattered, it’s date of publication nearly older than he is. Certainly, Virgil’s going to be less than impressed with this. “Ro—"

Roman can hear the hesitation but chooses to ignore it. Logan never did anything for himself and today he’d make sure that changes. “Go get him, Romeo.”

“Stay out of trouble,” Logan warns making Roman roll his eyes, “I am serious. We do not need you to get arrested on a ship.”

“I won’t, now stop stalling and go,” Roman huffs giving Logan one final push.

Logan knows Roman’s right and he does want to see Virgil again. He knows they cannot be as free with their affections as they were last night, but he’s excited by the fact that there’s another person like him. Someone who feels attraction to men, someone kind and striking. 

Logan takes a deep breath walking to the side stairs. There’s a small gate, indicating that third class passengers were not allowed past this point. The gates inside the ship were large, from ceiling to floor, and locked. There’s no passing through without a white star employee opening them. But this one is just a small push gate. Normally, Logan’d abide by the rules, he isn’t one for breaking them. But he wants to see Virgil. He pushes the small gate gently, swinging it open, and walking quickly through. 

The deck’s crowded like most places on the ship, but Logan’s confident he can locate Virgil anywhere. And he does. He sees Virgil leaning against the side of the ship wearing a pair of black slacks and a royal purple shirt, looking contently out over the water. Logan feels his heart beat pick up a couple paces as he makes his way closer to the man.

“Good morning,” Logan says making Virgil turn to look at him.

“Mr. Sanders,” he greets, “Good morning.”

“Logan,” Logan corrects. “I was surprised when you requested my presence,” he says stopping next to him and leaning on the rail as well.

Virgil shrugs slightly shifting on his feet, seemingly nervously. “I wanted to thank you for not only saving my life…but, you know…for your discretion.” Virgil pushes away from the railing and begins walking, Logan following like a lovesick puppy. 

“It would not have done either one of us any good to be jailed,” Logan says as Virgil leads him towards the promenade area. He quickly fixes his shirt. He’s sure he’ll stick out amongst the people inside. “Virgil, I…I am sure you were under a large deal of distress the last time we met but I am not first class. I am not even second class…”

“So?” Virgil asks, stopping and turning around.

Logan can’t help the way his heart skips a beat when Virgil’s attention is solely on him. His dark eyes gleam in the sunlight, his pale skin almost glowing. Logan finds himself getting lost in Virgil’s appearance, his soft facial features, his high cheekbones, his handsome jawline. He’s just…breathtaking. He’s so well put together, despite his hair laying semi in his face. Logan wonders what such a perfect person would want to do with him. Poor, average looking him. Virgil clears his throat snapping Logan back to the present. He tugs at his shirt again. Thankfully, Roman’s shirt does make him look like he’s second class. But there’s no way he could pass as first class. “I am not allowed to be in there.”

Virgil looks at the doors, then back at Logan. “You’re my guest and I say you’re allowed. Besides, why would I ask you to join me—as a thank you, of course—and then take you to a place you can’t be?”

“My apologies,” Logan says as Virgil leads him through the doors, with surprisingly no interference from the White Star Line crew members. Logan’s instantly in awe of the room. Lined with large windows, wicker furniture, trelliswork, potted plants, and checkered floors. It’s almost as if they were still in the English countryside. “This is…splendid.”

Virgil shrugs looking back at Logan. His eyes are wide, his mouth slightly agape. He’s truly impressed. It’s been so long since he’d seen someone truly enamored by these extravagant things. It’s endearing. “Yeah—uhm—my family had dinner with the ship’s designer, Mr. Andrews last night. He said all of this took years to create.”

Logan can’t help but be slightly intimidated by that. How many rich and interesting people had Virgil met? “That makes sense. To design an unsinkable ship that caters to those of all class must truly take a long time,” Logan looks away from Titanic’s architecture to Virgil. “Seems your life is much more interesting than you let on. What great adventures await you in New York?”

“Oh…uh…”

Logan watches as Virgil plays with a gold wedding band around his left finger and he feels a deep sense of sadness. Perhaps they weren’t as alike as he thought. “A wedding no doubt to a wealthy woman?”

“Yeah, my father arranged it. Trying to hide my…sickness, I guess,” he says taking a deep breath. How much did he want Logan to know? “But it feels more like handcuffs than a promise of a happy life.” Virgil pulls at it again. The Titanic—while the ship of dreams for almost everybody on board—is his captor, dragging him unwillingly to a life he never wanted. 

He takes a deep breath. 

This isn’t the time for his pity party. He likes being with Logan, despite barely knowing him and their alone time is limited. He shakes his head. “Listen to me. Poor little rich boy, right? Riding first class, rubbing elbows with the highest of societies, never had to worry about a thing, and here I am whining about a comfortable life that’s waiting for me in New York. What about you? What’re your plans for America?”

“My father has fallen ill. I believe, based off explained symptoms, he is in the final stages of his life and as much as I would’ve rather not spoken to him again, I wanted to set a good example for my brother,” Logan offers, “I wish for him to be a better man than I am.”

“You’re the best person I know,” Virgil says before his mind can stop him. His face lights red so he moves faster, keeps walking forward, hoping Logan doesn’t notice. “Uh…it’s just…I mean…I-I-I…”

“You are too kind,” Logan replies as Virgil leads him to sit on some deck chairs, Virgil sitting across from him, turning his face to not meet Logan’s eyes. It’s clear he’s embarrassed. Could it be that he mirrors the same feelings Logan’s trying to hide? “Thank you.”

Virgil nods and glances at Logan, looking at the small dated book in his hands. He can’t make out the title, the book’s too old, too worn to make it out. But he’s slightly curious as to why Logan thought to bring it with him. “What book is that?”

Logan looks down at the worn book and move his hand slightly over the cover. “It is a medical book that our physician gifted me when my mother passed. He said it was filled with good information, some outdated, but would greatly assist me with my goals.”

Virgil quirks an eyebrow. “Are you a doctor?”

“I very much wish so. Unfortunately, I used the money I’d saved for medical school to take Roman to England,” Logan smiles sadly as he looks back at Virgil, “You probably believe me to be mad but Roman is my younger brother. He is a very talented actor, made for the stage and since there is no better stage than the Globe Theater, I brought him there.”

“I don’t think you’re mad, well…not for that, anyway. You were willing to jump off the ship for a stranger,” Virgil teases lightly, relieved when Logan smirks.

“You neglect to mention that the stranger was very handsome and worth jumping over for.”

Virgil blushes much deeper than before, the compliment catching him off guard. “That’s…I mean…uhm…”

Logan can’t deny how handsome Virgil is in the soft, window filtered sunlight with a blush decorating his cheeks. He refuses to meet his eyes, undoubtedly uncomfortable with the compliment. Unlike Roman who practically begs for them all the time. Logan chuckles lightly. Of course he’d be interested in a man who’s the opposite of his brother. Both are conventionally attractive, but Virgil seems to downplay his looks. He wears his hair messily in front of his eyes, though his clothes are pristine. He’s slightly guarded, seemingly naïve but undeterred by society’s standards. Afterall, Virgil should want nothing to do with him, but here he is clearly enamored. 

Logan glances around the slightly abandoned area. Surely, one brief kiss would go unnoticed. He leans forward and kisses Virgil quickly, who’s face darkens. He doesn’t say anything but stands quickly.

“W-we can’t do that,” Virgil whispers, worry etching into his face, “We could…you could be arrested.”

Logan nods embarrassed. It is unlike him to act on his emotion, he knows the stakes, but being with Virgil makes him care less. Though, he doesn’t have any right to force that on Virgil. “I apologize. I should not force you to do things you are not interested in.”

“It’s not that I’m not interested,” Virgil continues, his eyes darting back and forth almost as if he is afraid to make eye contact, “But if you get arrested who will I spend the rest of my time on the ship with?”

Logan smiles softly before standing. So, physicality is off the table for a little while. He isn’t truly one for physical affection anyway…though Virgil seems to inspire different feelings. He shakes his head. It doesn’t matter. He wants to get to know Virgil better, but this isn’t the place for it. Seeing how on edge Virgil is, he’s got a better place in mind. Afterall, it would be too conspicuous for them to stay in one place and share such details about each other. “You are right,” Logan replies with a slight nod. He stands slowly. “Perhaps, we could continue this on the decks? As to not arise any suspicion.”

Virgil agrees and they make their way back to the deck where they can blend with the hundreds of other passengers. Virgil relaxes a bit, once he realizes no one is paying them any mind. They walk the deck for hours at first, talking about nothing before talking about everything until the sun begins to set. Logan can’t help but want to make Virgil smile that small smile and uses their time together to attempt to figure out what truly makes him happy. It’s harder than he thought, however, Virgil getting close then pushing Logan away. It’s as if he’s uncomfortable with the thought that they might get close. Despite that, Logan finds he wants to keep Virgil from ever wanting to jump over the railing again.

They finally stop walking, Virgil leaning against the railing they started the day at. “I can’t thank you enough,” he says.

Logan shrugs trying to glance out at the ocean and take in the scenery. He’s unable as the most breathtaking thing he’s ever seen is right next to him. He turns back to Virgil. “You have thanked me multiple times. It is unnecessary to keep doing so…” He takes a breath. Something’s on Virgil’s mind, and it takes him less than a second to decide—despite his nerves—to speak openly. He focuses back on Virgil. “I believe there is something else you wish to tell me.” 

“Something else?”

Logan looks down at Virgil’s left hand and remembers the gold band on his finger, his heart falling to his stomach. Despite their connection, Virgil’s got another path in front of him. It is the way of the upper class. They marry young to build their fortunes. Or at least that’s what his parents told him. Logan sighs. It’s why Virgil’s been yo-yoing with his candor and affection. He can’t get too close. “Yes, though I would argue it is probably something you do not want your wife knowing of.”

Virgil’s face crinkles slightly at the tone change in Logan’s voice. “I don’t have a wife.”

“Your ring indicates otherwise,” Logan retorts motioning to Virgil’s hand.

“You know I don’t want it.” He shoves his hand in his pocket. “But I’m my parents’ only kid and my father’s business went under so my family lost all their money,” Virgil whispers, not wanting to out his family to strangers on the ship, “I don’t know why they want me, but they paid my parents a large amount of money to have me marry their only daughter.”

“But you offer no financial stability.”

“I know but my parents…they need me to.”

Logan looks back to the ocean, his heart sinking slowly. It didn’t matter if Virgil felt the same things he did, he’d already made up his mind about his future. But…why would he kiss him? Why would he express interest? It makes no sense. “So today…has been an exercise in futility?”

“No…no, I mean…well, I…we couldn’t’ve been together anyway. We are both men. And…and this was a thank you…”

“A thank you?” Logan shakes his head in disbelief. “If that is all it is, then I do not understand why you wished to spend the whole day together. Why you did not just wait for dinner.”

Virgil sighs. “Logan…”

“You must feel something for me,” Logan looks back at Virgil who won’t meet his gaze, “Based purely on observation...” Logan watches as Virgil stiffens slightly, his hands tighten around the railing before releasing it completely.

“Well, your observations…are…are…I called you out here to thank you for your kindness and…” Virgil’s face lights up a shade of red as he turns and faces Logan, grabbing his hand and shaking it rapidly, “Thank you, Mr. Sanders, for rescuing me and if you don’t mind, I’ll be goi—“

Virgil’s hand is warm in his own, Logan instantly realizing how perfectly their hands fit together. Virgil’s clearly flustered, unwilling to acknowledge the truth. If Logan was listening to his logical side, he would leave. He would bid Virgil an afternoon and leave. But Logan’s noticed his logical side always takes a backseat when he’s near or thinking about Virgil. 

He’s not sure what takes over him but he uses the leverage of Virgil’s hand shake to pull him to him. Virgil gasps and Logan pushes their lips together. 

He expects Virgil to push him away, to end whatever it is they have going on. After all, he’s engaged. He’s not expecting Virgil to all but melt into him and reciprocate. Logan knew, he just knew, Virgil felt something for him and this proves it. Logan relishes in the warmth of his mouth, the softness of his lips before Virgil pulls back. He doesn’t put much space between them but looks down at their feet.

“Logan, we can’t. It’s illegal and I—I’m engaged,” he pants.

“I know,” Logan whispers, “But you do not have to be…or at least not to her.”

“You don’t know me,” Virgil says, “I’m…”

“Perhaps the most intriguing person I’ve ever met,” Logan finds his voice softening even further. He knows no one is really paying attention but he can’t take too many more chances. He’s surprised no one’s come after them after that kiss… “Virgil, I do not have anything material to offer you. I know it would be asking you to give up a life you are accustomed to but you do not have to be in a loveless marriage. I can assist you in America, even if you are not romantically with me.”

Virgil looks up at him. He wants freedom almost as much as he wants more time with Logan. The things Logan brought up today, the stories he told, he lives a life Virgil only dreams about. A life away from money and constraints, from perceptions and rules where he can be free to do and be whatever he wants. “Logan, I—“

“Virgil!”

Virgil’s mother’s voice crashes over them both, causing a slight fear to build in their chests. How much did she see? Hear? And what did that mean for them?


	3. You're in Over Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's mother happens upon Logan and Virgil on the decks. What will she do? And how will they handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock! Thank you so much for allowing me to write this randomness! It's just got me all sorts of inspired. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Virgil’s mother’s voice crashes over them both, causing Virgil to step away. Logan briefly wonders how much she’s heard and seen and how much trouble he’ll be in. But honestly, when he thinks about it, he doesn’t care. Kissing Virgil is the highlight of his life.

“Mother, this…this is…” Virgil stumbles.

“I know who _he_ is,” she hisses as Mr. Powers and another man come up beside them.

All are sharply dressed, the Powers’ ability to flaunt their wealth at every chance truly remarkable. Mr. Powers even has a cane, not for need, but to undoubtedly flaunt the—what Logan can only assume—24 karat gold hand grip. A deep scowl covers his face and he, very obviously, takes stock of every inch of Logan. Logan finds himself standing taller. He might not have money, or the best clothes, but he is confident in who he is and his place in the world.

Logan diverts his attention from Mr. Powers to his wife. She’s holding a parasol that matches her dark blue dress. Logan notices that Virgil resembles her greatly, though his face is much kinder. Mrs. Powers looks as if she’s eaten a lemon everyday of her life, her lips pursed so tightly, Logan’s surprised she’s able to speak. She glares at him, her perfectly quaffed eyebrows furrowing in distaste.

Logan hears a deep clearing of a throat, drawing his attention away from Mrs. Powers and to the new man accompanying them. The man seems to be about Mr. Powers’ age, and just as tall. He’s well dressed, though doesn’t seem to be as well off as the Powers (or at least as wealthy as they were). He watches them just as intently, his face just as dark as Mr. Powers, though he has a small grin on his face. The daytime sun catching and highlighting the markings on one side of his face. Logan’s sure he’s not seen him before and can’t help but wonder who he is and why he’s here.

“What’re you two doing here?” Mrs. Powers asks, her voice thick with acidity.

Logan expects Virgil to say something—he’d lied so easily last night—but when an awkward silence falls over them, Logan glances over to see Virgil just about frozen. He can’t tell if it’s due to fear or panic, but knows he must cover for them. “Virgil was explaining how dinner is to work tonight,” Logan lies, “I am new to many of the upper-class ways.” He looks back at Virgil’s mother who’s staring hard at Virgil. She will undoubtedly figure out something has happened if he doesn’t distract her. “Ma’am, I do not wish to come across ungrateful but I am traveling with my younger brother and I would like to inquire if he could also join us tonight?”

She looks at Logan, her hand coming to her chest, her face appalled. “How rude, inviting a guest to a dinner that is not being hosted by you? You are clearly third class…”

Logan tries to not react to her continued verbal jabs. It’s clear, her distaste of him.

“Ugh, it’s clear manners need to be taught to people of your…class,” Virgil’s mother continues, “But, to show you what manners are, I shall allow it. Make sure both of you are dressed proper.”

“Thank you.” Logan manages out a small smile before glancing at Virgil who’s seemingly regained control of his anxiety. He sees the pleading look on his face, undoubtedly to play it civil with his mother, despite her comments. “My brother and I have very little money and I am afraid we may not have the necessary clothing for such an occasion.”

“I can see that. You look as though you’ve not bathed in a month or purchased clothes…well,” she motions up and down his body, “Ever. You should be embarrassed to walk around up here, on this beautiful ship with the highest of classes, in…that.” Virgil’s mother mumbles something before looking to her husband. “We will be the laughing stock of the entire room having two third class…passengers join us. I mean look at _him_.”

“Yes, well, the boy does deserve something for saving Virgil,” Mr. Powers replies, “It is only for tonight. We can tell our friends it is charity.”

Logan can’t believe how quickly they are to dismiss him, to look down on him. They’re not shy about it either being beyond vocal. Logan’s not sure he even wants to expose Roman to their awfulness.

Mrs. Powers sighs and nods. “I suppose you’re right.” She looks back at Logan. “Make sure you bathe. People of class bathe daily. Also—as I mentioned—you and your brother will need proper attire.”

“Mother, perhaps, the rules could be lax tonight?” Virgil interrupts, trying to deescalate the situation and disgusted by her haughtiness. Despite Logan’s kindness, he knows his mother will continue to verbally attack him. It’s what she does best. He sighs, he’d rather spend time with Logan but the best thing to do is to put as much distance between her and him as possible. After all, Logan will undoubtedly have to suffer her attacks throughout dinner. He mouths a silent apology to Logan before turning to his mother. “Shall we go get ready for dinner?” he asks grabbing her hand and leading her quickly away.

Logan watches him leave. Virgil—for all indecisiveness—is truly as amazing. Yes, the teetering he does between his feelings and his perceived duties as a son is a struggle for Logan to understand. But he’ll try for Virgil.

Logan turns to return back to his part of the ship, when he feels a set of hands grab him and slam him against the nearest wall. He grunts as his head snaps back and hits the wood hard. He blinks, his vision blurring for a moment, Mr. Powers face coming in clear view.

Mr. Powers moves one hand to his shoulder, and punches Logan hard with the other. Logan groans and doubles over, being met with the other man’s knee. He feels blood drip from his nose, his glasses instantly askew. He stumbles backward, the other man grabbing Roman’s shirt and forcing him to stand straight.

“Let’s get something clear,” Mr. Powers says as he presses closer to Logan, “After dinner, you will never see Virgil again. I know what sick freak you are and I won’t allow you to infect Virgil. He’s beat his disease.”

“Sure has,” the man holding him tightly smirks, “He’s beyond ready to marry a woman.”

Logan doesn’t say anything. He’s smart enough to know they’re not ready to listen. He feels blood trickle onto his lips and hopes his silence will end this nonsense.

“You can release him, Janus,” Mr. Powers orders, slowly taking a step back, “I’d venture he understands his place and if he doesn’t, well, that’s what I have you for.”

Janus chuckles and leans closer, whispering gently. “I look forward to all the time we’ll spend together.”

Logan scowls as Janus pulls away. He watches as they both leave and lets out a long breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He knows he should listen to their warning, that—despite the financial trouble Virgil had mentioned—they had some sort of means to enact their threats. But he can’t seem to care. Staying away from Virgil now is impossible.

“Um, excuse me?”

Logan turns to see a slightly shorter man looking at him. He’s wearing glasses, very similar to Logan’s. His light blue eyes filled with concern.

“I don’t mean to startle you. I just was wondering if you were ok,” the man says, “I mean I’m not sure if you know but you’re kinda bleeding.”

Logan brings his hand to his nose and wipes gently, the blood smearing across it. “I am fine, thank you.”

The other man smiles bright and sticks his hand out. “Well, that’s a relief. My name’s Patton.”

“Logan.” They shake hands, Logan grateful he’d used his left hand to wipe his blood. “Thank you for checking on me but I have to go. I do not exactly belong here.”

Patton puts his hands on his hips, and quirks an eyebrow. “Why not? You’re a person and every person belongs on the Titanic.”

“Yes, well that may be so, but I am a third class passenger. I was only permitted up here to visit…” Logan’s mind drifts to Virgil. A warmth builds in him as he thinks of Virgil’s bashful smile, his warm lips.

“Visit?”

“A friend,” Logan says quickly.

“Oh, I see,” Patton giggles, “A friend! I hope your friend didn’t make you bleed.”

“No, he would not harm me,” Logan says defensively before realizing he’d admitted Virgil was a boy. His heart begins to pound. Patton could either inflict more harm on him or be ok with it. Logan’s not sure he wants to stick around find out. “I mean…”

“I think you can be…friends…with anyone you want,” Patton says, smiling softly, “I mean I’d be lost without my wife and she brings me such joy that I wish that for everyone no matter who that is.”

“As you can see, not many people share that viewpoint,” Logan says motioning to his face.

The smile drops from his face, a sadness falling over him. “You need to stay far away from whoever did this to you. Someone who’s willing to do that to your face, on the deck of a ship, in the daylight’s dangerous.”

“Well, that will be rather hard considering my brother and I are having dinner with them tonight.” Logan looks down at his brother’s shirt, noticing the blood stain. There’s no way either of them can wear this tonight. And if they don’t dress the part, Logan’s sure Virgil’s parents won’t even let them in the room.

“Oh, maybe we’ll dine together! My wife and I are joining the Powers’ family tonight. I don’t know much about them, I’m still kinda new to the whole rich life but my wife—who’s just as new to it all, mind you—says they’re super influential,” Patton explains grabbing Logan’s hands.

Logan looks down at their joined hands, slightly taken aback by the overwhelming kindness and warmth of Patton. He’s grateful for it, considering the harsh, coldness of the Powers’. Part of him is relieved to know at least one kind person will be there tonight. Perhaps, Roman could sit near him and help keep Roman’s fantasies going one more night. Roman didn’t need to know how awful the rich could be.

“Logan?”

Logan looks back up and meets Patton’s eyes.

“You’ve no idea what you’re getting yourself into, do you?” he asks amidst a chuckle, “Do you have anything to change into?”

“I have a white shirt?” Logan offers bringing his eyes to the happy man.

Patton shakes his head and leads him towards his room. “I think you and me wear the same size…”

“Wait, my brother,” Logan interrupts, stopping their forward motion. Patton turns back to him. “He has nothing. He allowed me to borrow his only nice shirt to impr…to look presentable in the first class areas.”

“Well, he sounds sweet! Ok, new plan. Let’s get your brother and then I’ll bring ya both back to my room and you guys can pick something out! And meet my wife. She’s honestly the best. You’ll probably like her more than me!”


	4. Love is More Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support! This one's a long one, it kinda got away from me!! Enjoy ♥

“OH MY GOD! This is the MOST MARVELOUS room I’ve ever seen!!” Roman exclaims as he enters Patton’s large, first class room. He looks around at beautifully decorated walls, the fancy furniture. There’s a balcony on one side and another door on the other which Roman assumes leads to their bedroom. “Logan, do you see this?! It’s bigger than our whole house!”

Logan nods as Patton closes the door behind them. The room’s definitely impressive. “Yes, well, we live in a one room home.”

“Oh, we used to live in one of those. It wasn’t too awful except when Patton would burn our food.”

They all turn to see a beautiful woman dressed in a light blue dress coming towards them. Her blonde hair lays in curls around her face, her green eyes sparkling as she comes closer to them. She stops in front of Roman and pulls him into a hug.

His eyes widen for a moment but he goes with it, hugging her loosely.

“My name’s Catherine but you can call me Cat,” Catherine says as she pulls back from Roman and beams brightly. “Sorry, I’m a hugger! You are just darling! So handsome!” She laughs and winks.

The joy that fills Roman’s face is indescribable. Logan can’t help the slight warmth he feels, watching Roman beam excitedly, and stand a little straighter. Someone of class and enormous wealth is acknowledging him. Logan knows that means a great deal to Roman.

“And you are dazzling,” Roman counters, taking her hand and kissing it gently, “My names Roman, Roman Sanders and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Roman Sanders. What a charmer!” Catherine giggles bringing her hand to her chest, “You must be a salesman?”

“An actor, actually. Thanks to Logan.” Roman ushers to Logan who’s standing quietly closer to the door, “He brought me to England to be on the world’s best stage!”

Catherine’s face softens as she makes eye contact with Logan before bringing her attention back to Roman. “Did he now?”

“Yes. He knows nothing of the theater, or about being an actor…or anything truly artistic but…” Roman stops for a moment, biting his bottom lip slightly. “He’s the grandest brother anyone could wish for which is why we’re here! He is trying—and failing—to impress a rich suitor. Mr. Patt—”

“Just Patton,” Patton interrupts walking to his wife’s side, gently kissing her cheek, “No need for formalities, I like to think we’re friends.”

Roman nods. “Patton offered to share his clothes with us. Logan’s earned a dinner in first class with his rich suitor!”

“He is not my suitor,” Logan sighs shaking his head gently, “My brother dramatizes things. Virgil was in danger and I assisted him. That is all…”

“You spent all day together today!” Roman counters, “And you took the time to do your hair—don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“Oh, is Virgil the friend you mentioned before?” Patton asks, Logan’s cheeks reddening. “Well, if that’s the case, Roman’s right! We’ve got to make sure you’re tip top!”

Logan avoids their looks, though he knows they’re watching him intensely. He isn’t sure how long he thought he could keep it from Patton or Catherine, who aren’t exactly friends. But he definitely thought it would be longer than this. “A-a regular tuxedo will work just fine. There is no need for anything fancy.”

Logan hears clacking of heels against the floor, before a soft hand is pressed under his chin. It gently lifts his face and he’s looking straight at Catherine. There is no judgement in her face, no malice, just kindness. Logan understands instantly why she and Patton are together. They’re two sides of the same coin. Her finger traces his slightly swollen nose and lip.

“A regular tuxedo will just not work. You can’t blend in with all the others. We need—Virgil, right—” Logan nods mutely. “Virgil to notice you. To not want to take his eyes off you for one moment,” Catherine explains, “You’re very handsome, despite your injuries which I can only guess where given to you b…”

“Injuries?!”

Logan looks over at Roman who all but pushes himself in front of Catherine, roughly grabbing the sides of Logan’s face, his honey brown eyes staring intensely. “What happened?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It is nothing,” Logan reassures, “It bled for only a couple moments and it was nothing you needed to be told about. I did not wish to damper your excitement over our dinner and your chance to meet the Harts.”

Annoyance flashes over Roman’s face, a slight pout to his lips. He releases Logan’s face and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “You are impossible! How could you think that I wouldn’t care? That a dinner with some rich assholes—who I’m guessing did that to you—is more important than you?”

This isn’t the time nor the place for Roman to air his grievances. Logan knows he doesn’t always make the best decisions but he always makes them for the best reasons, the most logical ones. Roman is quick to anger, quick to judge and say uncouth things. Logan knew telling him about his injuries would cause Roman to act out, to potentially ruin a chance to mingle with the elite who could help his acting career and…Virgil. If Roman shoots off at the mouth, Logan knows the chance of seeing Virgil again will be slim. He glances over at the Harts—Catherine having moved back to Patton’s side—who are politely whispering to one another, no doubt trying to afford them some privacy. “Ro—”

“No, no. You do this all the time. You never let me worry about you, ever!” Roman huffs, “I don’t care that I’m younger. I’m nearly an adult and you continue to treat me like a child!”

Logan looks back at Roman. He sees the true worry and anger in his brother’s face. He takes a small breath. “I am sorry,” Logan says softly. He’s not one for apologies, but it’s apparent this is a real point of contention for Roman. “I know your age; I know I should be more honest with you. You must understand, I have spent the majority of my life taking care of you. Because Father was not around after mother died and I raised you…I have yet to release you from my care…it is just…not a simple thing. I will always put you first. I cannot help it.”

Roman purses his lips, scrunching his face in as much anger as he can manage to portray, though he is also slightly moved by Logan’s admissions. He pushes forward and hugs Logan tightly, the top of his head resting just underneath Logan’s chin. He hears the calming rhythm of his heart, instantly recognizing how familiar the sound is. He can’t count the amount of times he’d hugged Logan to center himself. And in a moment, he’s struck with the realization that Logan was hurt, intentionally, in broad daylight because of Virgil. What would happen tonight?

Roman’s eyes open slowly, noticing the blood on his shirt. He tightens his arms. What if Logan’d been seriously hurt? What if—the people that did this—do it again? What if they hurt him so bad and to hide their misdeed, push him off the boat? Roman shakes his head. His wild imagination taking over his thoughts but he needs to curb it. They are rich and small minded, not maniacal.

“I am alright,” Logan whispers, closing his arms around Roman, “I should have told you but it will not happen again. Come, the Harts have been gracious enough to help us dress appropriately for tonight’s dinner.”

Roman nods but doesn’t let go, at least not yet. His thoughts becoming uncomfortably dark.

Logan’s not entirely sure what to do. He looks at Patton and Catherine, Catherine pulling herself from Patton and coming closer to them.

“Maybe you’d like to look in Patton’s closet?” Catherine says to Roman’s back, “There’s a bunch of tuxedos in there. I believe there’s one that some of the most famous actors wear.”

Again, Roman nods but still doesn’t let go.

“You’re both really safe here,” Patton chimes in, taking a step closer to them, “The doors locked and we aren’t expecting any visitors.”

Logan glances down at his brother. Is he really that worried? “Roman, I was only hit today because Virgil’s father does not want me to infect him. You know my sickness…”

“It’s not a sickness!” Roman grumbles, hugging him tighter, “It’s not. There’s nothing wrong with you and the jerks that did that to you are monsters and we better not see them tonight or…or who knows what I’ll do.”

“You will do nothing,” Logan retorts pulling Roman by his shoulders, holding them tightly, “It was Virgil’s father and associate.” Roman’s face contorts and Logan’s worries intensify. He’s not one for begging, but he can’t let Roman accidentally ruin anything between him and Virgil. “Please, if you overreact, I might never get to see Virgil again.”

Roman sighs defeatedly. “He didn’t defend you, and you still want to be with him? He’s far from a knight in shi—”

“He did not see. They waited until he left,” Logan explains, “It was a warning, though I do not intend on heeding it. We are here, you are here, because…because I very much desire to make a good impression on Virgil. I know you have not met him yet, but trust me when I tell you he is…magnificent.”

“Well who can say no to that!” Patton interrupts, bringing Roman’s attention to him. He claps his hands together, “He sounds just stellar so we better get to work on making you boys so handsome that Virgil’s not gonna know what to do with himself.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roman worriedly taps his foot against the carpeted floor, watching as Catherine fusses over the fit and color of Patton’s tuxedos on Logan. They had already picked out Roman’s, Roman having an excellent eye for colors that complimented him. It also helps that Roman is slightly shorter than Patton. Taking the pants up took mere minutes while Logan is slightly taller, making it even more challenging to find the right fit.

Roman can’t deny that there’s part of him that’s truly excited for tonight. The chance of meeting an important person in the entertainment industry is high. Not to mention, Roman really likes Patton and Catherine and is looking forward to spending more time with them. But there’s another part, a larger part, that is worried. Logan’s so head over heels for Virgil, that he’s not taking his personal safety into consideration. Roman can’t shake those violent, unpleasant thoughts from earlier. Virgil’s family is bound to do more harm to him and Logan doesn’t seem to care.

“Are you ok?”

Roman looks from his brother and Catherine to see Patton looking down at him. He motions to sit next to Roman at the small table, and Roman nods, watching as he sits. “No. My brother is going blindly into something that…that could really get him hurt.”

Patton nods. “Well, people do crazy things when they’re in love.”

Love? This early? It took Logan forever to admit he was in love with his last boyfriend. There’s no way he could be using love to describe Virgil after just one day of knowing him. Roman does believe in love at first sight, in fairytales, in soul mates. He just didn’t think Logan did or would find his love on the Titanic. “What if he gets hurt? What if Virgil’s family finds out and they try to kill him?” Roman watches as Logan lets out a small smile, seeing himself in the reflection. A deep blue tuxedo seeming to fit him perfectly. He says something to Catherine who nods and beams brightly, disappearing into the bedroom before coming out with a crisp white bowtie and gloves.

“If Virgil’s in it just as much as Logan is, I doubt he’ll let anything happen. I mean I’ve not met him personally yet but Logan’s head over heels.”

“Yeah…” Roman does want Logan to fall in love, to have someone who loves him back but he’s a little nervous that if Logan has Virgil, something terrible will happen to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Logan stands apprehensively at the bottom of the grand staircase. First class men and women all around him, engrossed in their conversations. He tries to mimic their movements, placing a hand behind his back, one in front. He watches as they greet each other, listens to the lingo they use, the mannerisms. He may not be a high society man but he will gladly fake it for Virgil.

He brings his attention back to the grand staircase where he sees Virgil’s father and mother descend the stairs. He reaches his hand out for a shake but they both ignore him. He lets out an annoyed sigh but reminds himself he doesn’t care, that Virgil’s the only one who matters.

He looks back up to see Virgil descending, his tuxedo black with a crisp white undershirt and purple bowtie. He takes Logan’s breath away and smiles once he sees him. Logan offers his arm and Virgil takes it. He can’t help but notice how perfect Virgil feels on his arm.

“You look remarkable,” Logan whispers close to Virgil’s ear.

Virgil nods once. “Thank you. You do too.”

As quickly as they link arms, they know they must drop them, so they do. Each taking a small step back. “Is your brother here?” Virgil asks in a lame attempt to keep conversation going.

“Yes, he is over there,” Logan points to the right side of the room where Roman and Patton are talking animatedly, laughing and carrying on, “Patton was kind enough to share his clothing with us and while trying it on Roman very much took to him. They have been quite inseparable since.”

“He seems nice,” Virgil says, noticing how his parents all but scowl at them, “No wonder your brother is taken with him.”

Logan nods. “He is beyond kind. To be frank, my brother enjoys meeting new people. He thrives in social situations so I am just as grateful as he that he is permitted to attend.”

“He means a lot to you, doesn’t he?” Virgil asks, noticing how Logan looks at his brother. There’s an almost parental look in his eyes. One Virgil imagines only the best parents give their children. The parents that let their children know how loved and supported they are. It’s beyond sweet, just adding another layer of attractiveness to Logan.

“More than I care to admit. As I mentioned, he was in my care a lot and we have become very close because of that. It is at times stressful but I would not have it any other way,” Logan explains looking back at Virgil, “He is the only person I have told about my…uhm…affliction. He, fortunately, views it differently than most…” Logan shakes his head. He finds himself talking much too much around Virgil. It’s strange the closeness he feels to a man he’s only spent a day and a half with. “But that is neither here nor there. I told him about you and I know he desires to meet you; would you care to meet him?” Logan asks quickly, trying to stop himself from talking Virgil’s ear off.

“Yeah, of course, but maybe we…I mean if you want, we could…well I could tell you about the people here? It’ll—uh—be one less thing my mother can belittle you over.”

Logan watches as Virgil’s eyes drop to his feet, which are nervously rubbing against the hardwood floor. A smile pulls at the corners of his mouth. He does not particularly care about the people here but he’ll take any excuse to spend more alone time with Virgil. Logan nods once and Virgil walks closer to him, both fighting the urge to link arms. They walk side by side, Virgil leading Logan to the other side of the large room but remains strangely silent. They pass person after person, Virgil never quite saying anything. Logan goes to ask him but feels a slight tug at his pant pocket. He looks down to see Virgil has hooked his pinkie finger into his pocket. He smiles glancing up at the other man who’s face is redder than a tomato.

“You do not know any of these people, do you?” he asks with a slight chuckle.

Virgil shrugs as they pass another group of people. “Maybe not, I just wanted to spend time with you before the hell that will be this dinner. Plus, I don’t really do small talk well. It’s just people bragging about things that don’t matter and then judging you. It’s pointless.”

Logan nods and puts his hand in his pocket, his fingers brushing against Virgil’s gently. He finds himself wishing they could actually hold hands, or link arms and mingle like all the other couples in the room. “I also do not fare well in social situations. I find many people grow weary when I explain my interests.”

“Well, they’re just…uneducated. You’re fascinating.”

Logan feels pride well in him. If Virgil finds him interesting, then that’s all that really matters.

They continue to make their way around the room, Logan noticing how closely Mr. Powers and his associate watch them. He knows he should tell Virgil to move his hand, that his father’s undoubtedly seen the small display of affection but he doesn’t. Logan enjoys being close to Virgil, touching him—even in the smallest ways—despite the forewarned consequences. To Logan, Virgil is more than worth whatever physical torment those two will inflict upon him.

“My father threatened me before we came here,” Virgil says lowly, snapping Logan’s attention back to him, “He told me I was banned from going anywhere near you.”

“I see you did not heed his warning,” Logan replies bumping his arm gently with his elbow.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been thinking about what you said. About getting off and going with you.” Virgil pulls his hand back and stops walking, Logan stopping with him. “And I’ve made my decision so I want every minute to count now.”

Logan inhales deeply. This could go one of two ways, he’s just hoping Virgil’s chosen him. He stays quiet forcing himself to take deep breaths, trying to silence his pounding heart.

“I know it sounds mad but the more I thought about it the more I realized it was a better fit. So, I…”

“Logan!” Roman practically shouts from a couple feet away, earning a couple glares and whispers from the people around them. Roman pushes through the semi-packed room and bows dramatically in front of Virgil. “Your highness.”

“Uhm, that’s…you know I’m not royalty, right?” Virgil asks as Roman straightens. He notices how similar Roman and Logan look, though Roman’s features are slightly softer. They’re equally attractive, Roman’s eyes a lovely shade of brown. It is clear, up close, that Roman is much younger than both he and Logan which certainly explains his exuberance.

“Oh, well, you could be. Have you seen this part of the ship?” Roman motions around the dining hall, “This is the stuff of royalty! Thanks for letting me join.” Roman leans closer to Virgil, putting his hand up to the side of his face. “I promise to make myself scarce so you and Logan can… _you know_ …later.”

“Roman!” Logan admonishes, his face turning red, “Virgil, I-I he did not mean that.”

Roman laughs and shrugs. “Well, I would do that if it were me. I mean, he’s definitely the best-looking guy you’ve ever been with.”

Virgil can’t help the smile that creeps on his face as a truly flustered Logan grabs his brother’s hand and leads him to a corner.

“You must be Virgil. Hi, I’m Patton. My wife, Catherine and I are joining you all for dinner!”

Virgil looks from the faraway corner with Roman and Logan to Patton. He’s smiling brightly, his hand extended in a shake. Virgil shakes his hand quickly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same kiddo! So good to put a handsome face to the wonderful things I’ve been hearing all afternoon!” Patton says motioning towards Logan, “He’s gushed about you ever second he could today. I’ve gotta say, you picked a good one, Virgil.”

Virgil sighs. That’s what he was trying to tell Logan before Roman interrupted. “I haven’t picked anything. I’m promised to…”

Patton walks closer and nods sadly. “I heard, and it’s not my place to say anything but…you should be happy. You know? You only get one life and happiness is a big part. It’s real obvious he makes you happy.”

“You know that could get us arrested,” Virgil counters, “Not to mention…he…he has no financial means and neither do I. I don’t even have work experience…”

“Neither did I when my wife married me. We loved each other too much to care and look at us now! Sailing on the nicest ship in first class,” Patton laughs motioning towards a beautiful woman with blonde hair. Her hair pulled back loosely, a diamond encrusted hair clip holding it in place. Her dress a lovely shade of blue with a black lace overlay. She’s smiling just as brightly as Patton is now, even though she’s talking to Virgil’s parents. “Sometimes, love is more important.”

Patton gently pats his shoulder before walking away to join his wife. Virgil’s attention going back to Logan.

Virgil’s smitten by the man. He’s smart, and well versed. He’s brave, caring, family oriented, hard working. Not to mention he’s the most attractive man Virgil’s ever seen.

Virgil glances down at his finger, at the promise his parents made for him.

They’ve gotten to make their choices and their choices left them without financial means. It shouldn’t be a weight on Virgil’s shoulders to pay for a lavish lifestyle for them. They are young enough to join the workforce, to manage their lifestyle, and to pay for themselves. Maybe, Patton’s right. Maybe choosing Logan would lead to a marvelous life filled with experiences and feelings that are more important than his parents’ wants for materialistic things.


	5. California Dreams

Dinner’s as mindless as they always are. The rich droning on about how good they have it, Virgil’s mother being the worst of them all. She spends most of the dinner trying to bring Logan down a couple notches, constantly mentioning his economic status. Logan’s undeterred and keeps the conversation moving, Roman jumping in to add to his dramatically fun stories making them the most interesting part of dinner. Anyone who was observing them would think the Sanders a part of their niche of society. 

As dinner draws to a close, Logan’s invited to join the other men in the billiard room but turns them down, instead passing a small note to Virgil to meet him at the clock in an hour. He and Roman bid the table goodnight, undoubtedly retreating to their portion of the ship leaving Virgil to count down the minutes until they could be reunited. He dismisses himself exactly one hour after Logan as his heart pounds loudly in his chest. 

He knows what he’s doing is considered wrong, but he can’t help it. Logan is everything he wants in a man. He holds the key to a happy life and Virgil needs to give it a chance. He finds himself practically running to the stairs and seeing Logan waiting. He tries to slow his pace, to not seem so desperate, but he can’t seem to control it. He darts up the stairs and into Logan’s arms, Logan hugging him tightly. Virgil knows his father won’t see them, too involved in his idle chatter in a room full of men who thought they ran the world, his mother no doubt sitting at the same table discussing doily patterns.

“That was torture,” Virgil mumbles into Logan’s suit jacket. He pulls back and looks down at the promise on his finger. “The thought of this being my forever…”

“Perhaps tonight,” Logan says pulling the ring off his finger and tucking it safely in Virgil’s own suit pocket, “We pretend it does not have to be.”

Virgil nods relieved, no longer weighed down by his unforgiving life. Logan beams, his smile lighting up his face as he grabs Virgil’s hand and leads him towards the decks.

*~*~*~*~*

Logan takes Virgil back to where they first met, the stars shining beautifully above them in a clear night sky. Virgil shivers slightly, the air colder than he remembers, Logan taking off his own tuxedo jacket and placing it over Virgil’s.

“Thanks,” Virgil says as a breeze pushes his hair around, “I hate this weather…aren’t you cold?”

Logan shakes his head. “I am fine. I figured there would be no people here but I knew the temperature would prove to be a challenge.” 

Virgil looks around and sees he’s not wrong. It’s too cold for most first-class passengers and seeing as second and third class are not allowed on this deck, they basically have it to themselves. “I hate being cold,” Virgil grumbles pulling his and Logan’s jackets tighter to him, “But having the deck to ourselves, is worth it.”

“Yes, well, you seemed…uncomfortable in the large, constructed social gathering so I figured a more intimate setting would suit you—and by extension us—better.”

Virgil can’t quite believe how astute Logan is. To have picked that up over one dinner when it took his own parents’ years to figure it out is just amazing. It solidifies the choice he’s made, the one he’s yet to tell Logan about.

They continue walking along the deck, Virgil quick to grab Logan’s hand. Their hands fit so perfectly against each other, Logan’s slightly larger and warmer. Logan squeezes his hand before bringing it to his lips and kissing it quickly. It’s a freeing moment for them both and it’s so nice to be like other couples. To enjoy an evening stroll, hand in hand, without fear of repercussion. 

Virgil notices a bench a bit further down from them and leads Logan over to it, sitting and having Logan join him. He wants them to be close—one, because he really enjoys Logan and two, because of the cold. 

“I hate big parties,” he sighs wanting to validate Logan’s earlier musings, “I always have. They make my stomach hurt and my heart feel as if it’ll pound right out of my chest. My parents said they’re important and don’t ever let me miss them. More chances to impress other families who would help us with money, I guess.”

“Your parents seem to only view you as a means to an end,” Logan says as Virgil leans against him. He mindlessly places an arm around his shoulder, “If you do not mind me saying.”

“Maybe, but they’re my parents. As terrible as they can be, I want what’s best for them.”

“Even if that means you live an unhappy life?”

“Wouldn’t you give up everything for Roman?” Virgil retorts softly, “If he was given a better life because of one choice that made you unhappy, wouldn’t you do it?”

“That is not the same. Roman does not view me as his meal ticket or his reason to not work. He works just as hard as I do,” Logan offers, “Your parents are using you.”

Virgil sighs, nuzzling his head under Logan’s chin. Being this close to Logan takes the bitter cold out of the air. And despite their conversation and Logan’s stance on it, Virgil doesn’t feel judged by Logan. If anything, he feels like Logan’s trying to protect him, like he actually cares about what he wants. 

Virgil can’t describe the comfort he feels in this moment and he briefly wonders if their whole life could be this way. “What would life, in America, be like if I get off the ship and go with you? I mean is it this cold in Massachusetts and how set on living there are you because I don’t know that I want to be this cold forever.”

Logan lets out a small snort. “Massachusetts is cold, yes, but we can live wherever you choose. We must go to see my father, however, after that, perhaps we could go to California. It is much warmer there. Not to mention, I have read they are making motion pictures there…”

“Which would be perfect for Roman,” Virgil finishes with a small smile, “California sounds good.” He leaves out the fact that he’ll go just about anywhere so long as Logan is there. 

Virgil feels Logan’s arm tighten around him and a brief kiss placed to the top of his head. There’s nothing exciting going on, no party, no guests but this is the best time Virgil’s ever had. It’s quiet and intimate in all the best ways without being too heavy. They spend some time talking but after a while, Logan takes to describing constellations he knows, his voice soothing Virgil into an even more serene state. Virgil hugs Logan’s waist, situating himself as close as possible, allowing his eyes to flutter closed. And even though the temperatures drop, neither realize. All that matters to them is each other. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Virgil stirs awake, taking a moment to realize he is still with Logan…on the deck, on the same bench from the night before. He’s slouched over, his head resting on Logan’s chest, Logan’s arm around his shoulders. He can feel Logan’s jaw on the top of his head. He’s holding him tight and Virgil feels beyond safe, warm, happy. He smiles listening to Logan’s rhythmic heartbeat and allows his eyes to close slowly. He resituates himself slightly making Logan groan.

“Did you sleep adequately?” Logan whispers, his voice heavy with sleep, “You fell asleep so quickly last night and I did not wish to disturb you…”

Virgil nods and doesn’t want to move. Considering how cold it is and how the wind flies off the ocean, he’s surprised Logan’s jacket kept him so warm. “Yeah, how about you?” He feels Logan resituate slightly, straightening his back, his grasp not loosening in the slightest.

“Not so much, seeing as you had my jacket,” Logan offers honestly, “Though where you slept kept it’s heat.”

Virgil’s barely awake brain takes a second to register the comment before his eyes dart to his body, seeing the black jacket covering him. How could he forget? He sits up, holding tightly to Logan’s jacket before looking back at his friend. Dark circles adorned his eyes, his cheeks and nose redder than normal. “Why didn’t you take it back?” Virgil asks, shaking his head and handing the jacket back to him. 

Logan shrugs, throwing it on, slightly snuggling into it. “Yours did not seem to keep you adequately warm and I wanted you to be warm.”

Virgil grins as more warmth fills him. He wants nothing more than to stay here with Logan all day but knows he can’t. Given that he disappeared after dinner last night and never returned, he knows his parents are looking for him. He sighs, leaning forward and kissing Logan’s cheek. “Thank you,” he whispers standing, “But I have to go.”

Logan stands with him and nods his head once. “I am sure your family is searching for you. May I see you later?”

“If I can get away and I feel up to it, I’ll find you,” Virgil teases slightly. He knows no matter how late his parents keep him with their mundane tasks, he’d venture to find Logan. But Logan doesn’t know that…and he wonders how he’ll react.

Logan reaches for Virgil’s hand, glancing around before kissing it gently. “I understand. Have a pleasant day, Virgil, and I hope to see you again soon.”

Virgil can’t help the blush that stains his cheeks before he turns and leaves, a small smile pulling at his lips. It’s already his third day on this ship, and as suffocating as his first two days had been, he can’t help but feel the rest of the voyage will be freeing.


	6. Everything Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned there's physical violence in this chapter. The story will still make sense if you need to skip this one and come back for the next. Thank you for your continued support!

“You’re telling me you spent all night together and didn’t have sex?!” Roman asks, dropping his hands exasperatedly to the table, “Logan, that is the ultimate act of love!”

Logan glares across the table at Roman, the people next to them glancing their direction before going back to their own food. He looks around the large room, hoping the forced silence will make their tablemates forget about their topic of conversation. The room is large, littered with many long tables. There are no decorations anywhere, aside from the stark white tablecloths; the difference between first and third class beyond apparent. Not that Logan minds. Aside from last night, this is the nicest place he’s been in…ever, honestly.

“You didn’t even think about it?”

Logan sighs. “That was not the purpose of our meeting last night. I desired to know more about him and whether or not my feelings were warranted. Which they are---”

“I coulda told you that,” Roman huffs taking a bite of his breakfast and shaking his head. “I swear you might be book smart but I got all the romance smarts.”

“That is not a real thing. You should not make up topics to make yourself seem superior, it is childish,” Logan teases earning a gasp of indignation from Roman who glares and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“It is a real thing! Just you wait. Your stupid science books will catch up eventually and when they do you'll think about this conversation and how I much of genius I am,” Roman mumbles before falling silent and sulking for a couple minutes. He’s planning on giving Logan the silent treatment all morning, but his thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of food hitting his plate. He snaps his head up to see Logan dumping most of his breakfast on his plate. “What’re you…?”

“It is bitterly cold outside and I know you will venture to the upper decks to talk to as many people as possible, without your coat, as you have every day since we have boarded,” Logan offers, sitting back down and quickly starting on the small portions left, “Besides, you did not eat much at dinner last night. You mostly pushed it around your plate. And I know you did not eat anything else as the food service here was closed by the time we dismissed ourselves from first class.”

Roman shrugs. “You know how I feel about fish! And they were giving us fish eggs on bread and calling food!” he defends, still with a slight pout on his face, “I’ll have you know I did ask for extra this morning.”

“And you were obviously denied so I gave you mine.”

Roman sees the couple of bites Logan’s left himself. They only have two meals a day, with terribly small portions. There are no second helpings and Roman’s grateful because this is more than he and Logan would be able to afford to eat at home. Roman’s not surprised by Logan’s decision; it’s how he’s always been. No matter how little food they have, Logan always makes sure Roman gets more. Saying Roman needs more so that he can perform, that acting is harder than their parents believed and Logan didn’t need as much because he didn’t have to act.

Roman looks at Logan. His normally put together self is slightly tousled. There are dark circles under his eyes, barely obscured by his glasses. Normally, Roman would worry. Logan’s unbearable when he’s off his normal schedule. But here, he looks content, happy almost. It makes Roman’s heart swell. Logan’s the most caring—but beyond guarded—human being he’s ever known and to have Virgil break through so quickly, whatever they had had to be real.

Roman knows his and Logan’s time together as an inseparable duo is ending. He’s sad by it but at the same time, excited. Logan deserves happiness and Roman really could take care of himself. He’s never actually had to before but he’ll figure it out.

“Logan, I’m not a little kid anymore you don’t have to worry about me so,” Roman says, the dramatics from before muted. He pushes the food around his plate. He knows Logan’s just as hungry as he is but Logan—just like always—puts him first. “This summer I’ll be 17, you know.”

“I am aware. But as you are familiar with the passage of time, you know you will always be my younger brother and as such, I will always do my best to assist you in any way possible,” Logan explains putting his fork down as Roman finally starts eating, “Besides, there may come a day when I am no longer around to do such things for you.”

Roman looks up from his food, the unpleasant worries from yesterday popping in his head. “You’re only 24. You’re not allowed to talk like that,” he says amidst a mouthful of food, “You will always be around.” Roman leaves out the part where he wouldn’t know what to do without Logan, that he doesn’t ever want to experience a world without him. Roman clears his throat, forcing a bravado to his face. “Tomorrow, I’m gonna give you most of my food as payback.”

Logan smiles, shaking his head gently. He’d finished his small portions earlier but his body has begun reminding him of his lack of sleep. He feels bad though because he wants to spend more time with Roman. They only had a couple more days on board and chances are they’ll never get an experience like this again. He knows he should just deal with it, but his eyelids are so heavy. He just needs to rest a little, then he’ll join Roman on the upper decks. He gets up slowly, before standing next to Roman and kissing his forehead. “I look forward to it. For now, I think I am going to retire to our quarters for a rest. I do not believe I slept well.”

“On the bench, sitting up, in the cold air? I wonder why?” Roman teases waiving Logan on, “My bed is much softer, sleep on there.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Virgil sits silently at breakfast. His parents and Janus the only ones on the private balcony. The balcony is long, adorned with at several large windows that allow the warm sunlight to filter in. Virgil sighs and looks down at the table covered with a doily white tablecloth pattern, the dishes beyond fancy, their breakfast spread bountiful. It’s truly beautiful and it makes him all think of Logan.

Virgil knows Logan’s not had a chance—last night aside—to experience such things and Virgil’s decided that he’s going to work as hard as he can to give him as many experiences as he can. Sure, neither one of them will have any money but Virgil’s crafty. He can replicate those experiences for him with just a little creativity.

Virgil smiles as his mind drifts to their future home, small but filled with warmth, in a nice area where Logan can be the doctor he always dreamed of. Virgil’s not sure what he wants to do, maybe something with art, but he’ll figure it out. Until then, he’ll do anything to help Logan reach his goals.

“Are you even listening?”

Virgil snaps his attention to his mother and sees her annoyance. Honestly? He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care what any of them think but he figures he should respond to his mother so he shrugs.

She sighs huffily and drops her napkin on her breakfast. “You are going to make a terrible husband if you continue to act this way.”

“It’s probably the influence of that third-class vermin,” Janus adds flippantly from across the table. Virgil scowls at him and he smarmily takes a bite of his toast, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Virgil spits, earning a groan from his parents. Virgil shakes his head, “You all act as if people are less then because they have less money when that’s the furthest thing from the truth.”

“Virgil, sweetheart, they are less than. They’re lazy and uneducated, which is why they have no money. Appreciate the society you’ve been raised in and how hard your father worked to secure it’d stay that. Mind your manners,” Mrs. Powers says, stirring her morning tea before taking a sip.

Worked hard, Virgil’s ass. He sold him, like a piece of meat so he wouldn’t have to work anymore. They don’t care about Virgil’s happiness, they never have. So why did he care about theirs? What he felt waking up in Logan’s arms, he’d never experienced and now that he has, he doesn’t want to give it up. Not even for his barely caring parents. “I have something I want to tell you both.”

“It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with where you were last night and this morning?” Mr. Powers remarks coldly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Virgil knows better than to answer that question. He doesn’t care what they think but he also knows his father’s anger is entirely unpredictable. “When we dock in America, I’m not marrying Annabelle.” Virgil pulls the engagement ring off his finger and places it on the table. As confident as he is in this choice, he’s not able to look either of them in their faces. “I don’t want to live like this anymore.”

He hears an audible gasp from his mother, and a slam of a fist against the table from his father.

“You do not have a choice. Put that ring back on,” his father orders, his chair screeches angrily across the floor. The table jostles again, Virgil glancing up to see his father’s hands gripped tightly to the edge. Virgil shakes his head in defiance. “This is because of that pauper isn’t it? He’s infected you with that heinous disease.”

Virgil’s heart pounds loudly in his chest, his palms beginning to sweat. He doesn’t like to make his father mad; it never turns out well for him and leaves lasting marks. But this is important. This is the rest of his life and if he doesn’t stand up for himself now, he never will. Virgil forces himself to stand—shakily—and look his father in the eyes. “He didn’t infect me because you never cured me. I just lied and you were both too blind by your own stupidity and selfishness to notice.”

The second Virgil’s sentence leaves his mouth, everything changes. The table is flipped away from them, his mother getting up quickly and moving against the furthest wall. His father is on him like a lioness on her prey, Virgil falling hard to the Titanic’s hardwood floor. His father’s fists land heavily on his stomach and face, his arms barely fast enough to block any of the punishment.

One hit lands particularly hard, snapping his face to the side, causing him to bleed. His vision blurs and all he can think about, before losing consciousness, is Logan.


	7. Final Day at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thanks and love your way! ♥♥ Things are going to get a little steamy this chapter...and a little intense. We are nearing the inevitable sinking... Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Roman looks out over the deck at the shimmering water. It’s a beautiful, but cold day. Much as Logan predicted, he did come up to socialize and did forget his coat. But he doesn’t care! This is all too exciting, too fun to let something like a little cold air bother him.

All the worries of yesterday, of his brother being hurt, dissipated the second he saw him at breakfast this morning. Surely, if Virgil’s family was going to do something terrible, they would’ve done it last night. But they didn’t and Roman’s excited. Logan’s so happy, so in love, Roman’s sure he’s met his soul mate. Which is good because Logan’s probably one of the most antisocial people on the planet.

Roman takes a deep breath, the cool sea air wrapping around him. Titanic truly is the ship of dreams. The longer they sail the closer Logan is to living a fulfilling life with Virgil and the closer Roman is to becoming a famous actor. He’d been able to talk to a director last night, one who explained how marvelous California is for actors and Roman knew that’s where his next destination was. It’s all so thrilling, Roman can’t wait to dock.

“Roman?”

Roman spins, hearing his name, to come face to face with a very bruised and bleeding Virgil. His lip is spilt, his left eye black and blue, his nose dripping with blood. His clothes are mussed, his shirt stained with blood, his sleeves slightly ripped. “Virgil? Oh my god, what…happened?”

Virgil wipes the blood from his nose onto his sleeve, offering a small shrug. “My father didn’t agree with my choice…” Virgil’s eyes drift around the deck, seeing random passengers playing and talking, most unaware of his presence. But he doesn’t see Logan. “Where is he?”

“Logan? He’s sleeping in our room,” Roman says watching as disappointment flutters across Virgil’s already abused face, “You don’t look ok…”

“I’m fine. And oh…ok. I’ll wait but is there…a bench I could sit on til he gets up?” Virgil leaves out the fact that his head is hurting. Though, he’s sure Roman’s figured it out.

Roman’s not surprised that all Virgil’s seeming to care about is Logan but he really doesn’t look good. Besides, Logan’s been asleep for almost an hour and he’d kill Roman if he found out he let an injured Virgil sit and wait for him to wake up. So he moves closer and throws Virgil’s arm over his shoulder. He then wraps his arm around Virgil’s waist, supporting as much of the other man’s weight as he can.

“What’re you…”

“You’re not staying up here all hurt!” Roman explains as he slowly leads them off the deck and towards their room, “You can’t date my brother if you bleed to death. Plus, at this point, you’re like a damsel in distress!”

“It’s just a nose bleed,” Virgil minimizes, earning a dramatic huff from the teenage boy beside him.

“You look like you just fought 10 guys and lost to every one of them,” Roman counters, “C’mon, let Logan be your knight in shining armor! He’s a doctor, y’know. He’s been fixing my injuries forever. There’s nothing he can’t fix.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Virgil’s really not sure he wants to do this. He knows Logan didn’t sleep last night and he’s really not all that hurt. Sure, he’s got a little headache and maybe he can’t see out of his swollen eye but other than that he’s fine. It’s nothing he’s not dealt with before. He’s tried telling that to Roman who chooses not to listen. Virgil knows he should let him sleep, especially after he had such little last night but selfishly he wants to see Logan.

Roman leads Virgil down, down, down into the bowels of Titanic. The hallways a stark white with wooden floors, opposed to the opulence of first and second class. Virgil notices the ceilings have large pipes running through them. It’s almost like they are on a different ship.

“I don’t want to disturb him,” Virgil mutters as they stop in front of what he can only assume is Roman and Logan’s room.

“Too late!” Roman chuckles pushing open the door.

Virgil’s shocked to see 4 small beds, 2 on each side with a small sink in the  
Middle, Logan asleep on the bottom bed to their right. Virgil’s sure there’s barely enough space for him and Roman to walk in let alone stand next to each other. So, Roman guides him to the bed across from Logan, having him sit, before turning and gently pushing against Logan’s shoulder.

Logan stirs awake slowly, his glasses-less eyes fluttering open, a small groan escaping his lips.

“Roman?”

“No one grander,” Roman chuckles taking a slight step to reveal Virgil, “But this time Virgil needs you instead of me.”

Logan looks from his brother to Virgil, letting out a sharp inhale when he sees him. He quickly reaches next to his pillow and grabs his glasses, putting them on and rushing over to Virgil. He crouches in front of him, hands moving immediately.

“It’s really not that bad,” Virgil tries as Logan gently grasps his face, turning it from side to side, “I told Roman we didn’t have to bother you.”

“He said he was dizzy,” Roman replies puling himself up onto his bed. The room isn’t big enough for all of them to stand. He falls back on it, his hand pressed to his forehead. “A real damsel in distress! Just like all the best plays…”

Logan shakes his head, trying to focus on the facts in Roman’s fanciful speech. “Is that true? Are you still dizzy?”

“No, the walking really helped,” Virgil offers with a slight shrug, “It’s not that bad…I’m barely hurt.”

“You are injured, though it looks to be mostly superficial,” Logan replies, looking Virgil straight in his eyes, “Who did this to you?”

“My father. I told him that I wanted to be with you. He took it about as well as I thought he would,” Virgil supplies, watching Logan’s face fall.

“Virgil, I do not want you to come to harm on my be—”

Virgil leans forward and kisses him gently. He pulls back to see the stunned look on Logan’s face and can’t help but smirk. He’s handsome when he’s surprised though Virgil’s sure Logan’s handsome no matter the circumstance. “It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before. And I suppose you’re worth it.” Virgil attempts a wink with his swollen eye. He feels his mouth open slightly and pull up, though he’s sure his eye never winks. He knows he looks stupid; he just hopes it makes Logan smile a little.

Logan lets out a small snort and brings his arm forward, gently wiping the blood from Virgil’s face with his sleeve. “I do not know that this is a joking manner,” he says, “But I appreciate the attempt. We should see if we can get you some ice. It will greatly assist with your eye.”

*~*~*~*~*

Virgil allows Logan to get him ice but doesn’t listen to the rest of his advice. He’s really not all that hurt, and he wants to spend time with Logan doing more interesting things. Or at least things that are interesting to them. Virgil suggests they go to the first-class library instantly earning a groan of disappointment from Roman who decides to leave them to orchestrate a performance with some of the third-class children.

Virgil’s not surprised by Roman’s decision nor is he all that sad to see him go. He likes Roman. He’s loud, dramatic, and fun but they had the rest of the rest of their lives to spend time together. Virgil knows how important Roman is to Logan and he definitely doesn’t want to come in between them. He doesn’t even mind that Roman will be a big part of their lives forever…but right now? On this vacation of sorts, Virgil just wants to be with Logan.

Logan’s entire being lights up when he sees the first-class library. It’s just as ornate as everything else in first class, filled with soft chairs, tables, wall to wall carpeting, and cases full of books. Logan spends nearly an hour talking about every book on the shelf, excitedly explaining their plots and details with remarkable accuracy. He ends up taking and armful of books to one of the tables, sitting and continuing to explain them to Virgil. He sits as close to Virgil as possible—without arising suspicion—and is beyond animated. Virgil enjoys every second spent listening to Logan talk about his studies and books he’s read. Talking about his academics makes Logan come alive in ways Virgil hadn’t seen before. It’s charming, Virgil easily able to see the similarities between Logan and Roman.

After another couple hours, Virgil brings Logan up to the upper decks to walk around. It’s chilly out, but the sun made it a bit better. He knows they run the chance of seeing his father or his mother but he doesn’t care. This trip should be as memorable for Logan as it is for Virgil. He leads them towards the back of the ship, to the place where they first met. Virgil leans against the railing and pulls Logan to him. Logan braces his hands on both sides of Virgil, closing the space between them.

“Do you remember this spot?” Virgil asks the cool April breeze wrapping itself around them.

Logan looks around briefly seeing the bench he was laying on when Virgil came storming past. Coincidentally, it’s the same bench they spent last night on. He nods, turning back to Virgil. “Of course. This is where we met.” Virgil’s beyond handsome even with his black and blue eye. Logan can’t help but wonder who could inflict pain on him and it takes everything he has not to search the bastard down. But fighting would land him in jail and that’s no way to start this new life.

“I should’ve known you’d be here with him.”

Logan turns around to see Virgil’s mother. Her lips in a tight purse, her hands folded angrily in front of her.

“Mother,” Virgil starts pushing himself in front of Logan. He won’t let anything happen to him, though he’s sure his mother wouldn’t try much, “I—"

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” she hisses storming over and smacking him across the face.

Virgil’s hand flies to his cheek. He doesn’t care how much physical pain he goes through today because once this is all over he’ll finally have the life he always dreamed about with a man who’s nothing short of amazing.

“You are a man of class, Virgil!” she whispers closing the gap so as not to draw attention to them, “This girl’s family is going to give you the life you’re accustomed to! How long do you think this’ll last?” She motions towards him and Logan. “You’re naïve if you think once you leave this ship, you’ll be happy. That you won’t be arrested! How could you do this to your father? To me?”

“Look what he did to me and this isn’t the first time,” Virgil says pointing to his bruised eye, “How could you expect me to do anything for him? And you stand idly by, like you have my whole life…”

“He was putting you in your place. You know that.”

Virgil doesn’t know what to say to her. He’s changed her life, he knows that. But she’s had a chance to make her life choices, he hasn’t. And Logan is a choice he’ll make over and over again. He grabs Logan’s hand and leads him away from his mother. She’s a proper woman and he knows she won’t chase after them or cause more of a scene.

Virgil moves at a fast pace, not stopping until they’re practically at the bow of the ship. Logan takes leadership once they’re close enough, having Virgil stand on the front railing, holding out his arms for him, before standing behind him. Logan spreads both their arms, acting as if they were flying above the ocean.

“If you suspend your logic, and close your eyes Roman told me that standing here feels is similar to flying,” Logan whispers in his ear.

Virgil nods closing his eyes and feeling the breeze whip around him. He understands the thought behind it all. It’s very whimsical, very Roman but not at all Logan. Virgil opens an eye and looks back at Logan whose face is contorted in confusion and disbelief, struggling to make the connections Roman had. He can’t help but laugh. “This is kinda ridiculous.”

“That is what I thought!” Logan says, taking a step down and back. Virgil following suit. “Roman said he knew better of romance and that you would be very moved by my artistic—no—poetic soul. I must admit I believed him for a moment but once I spoke the words and had us both stand there; it did not make much sense.”

“Roman definitely missed the mark on this one,” Virgil chuckles, “But it was a good try.” Virgil leans against the railing, Logan moving to stand beside him.

“I shall inform him of his misstep. He continues to contend he knows best in this area but he is sorely mistaken.”

Virgil snorts, looking out over the water. He leans his head against Logan’s shoulder, watching as the sun dips below the ocean. Evening seems to fall on them quickly, and instead of going to their separate rooms, Virgil brings Logan to his. Logan despite having been in Patton’s room is still so taken aback by the opulence that he barely notices Virgil puttering around. It isn’t long before Virgil comes back into his line of sight and smiles.

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen a stateroom before,” Virgil teases walking over to Logan who’s admiring a painting he’d left out, “I’m sure it looks just like Patton’s.”

“Hm, yes,” Logan nods, “But the grandiose nature of it all is always quite breathtaking. Just as this painting—” he motions to a small perfectly painted hillside sitting partially hidden behind a small end table on the floor, “—is it yours?”

Virgil nods, wrapping his hand around the corner. “Yeah, it’s the view from my family’s backyard.”

“It must’ve cost a lot to have someone paint it,” Logan replies, fingers tracing over it. “It is well done. Roman thought he could venture into the visual arts but I assure you it did not resemble anything I’d seen and was nowhere as near professional as this.”

Virgil feels a sense of pride well inside of him. He’d never been complimented on his art before. “I don’t know about professional but it didn’t cost anything because well, I painted it.”

Logan looks surprised for a moment before holding it higher. He examines it closely, then looks back at Virgil. “Upon further inspection, it is even better than I initially thought. Why do you not display it on the wall?”

Virgil rolls his eyes, but deep down appreciates the doting Logan’s doing. He shrugs. “My parents think it’s a waste of time and not something a man should be doing with his time,” Virgil replies nonchalantly, “Usually I hide them but this was the last one I did in England. Not to mention, I was going to a life where I didn’t know what was gonna happen so I thought it’d be the last one I ever did. I guess it made it sentimental, or something, and I couldn’t leave it.”

Logan nods. “You enjoy painting?”

“Yeah. It relaxes me and having to be in those social situations and parties all the time, it was the only thing that seemed to make the nerves and fears go away,” Virgil clears his throat, “I know it’s silly but…”

“I do not believe it to be so. Perhaps, when we get a home of our own, you could fill it with your paintings?”

Virgil looks back at Logan and sees the sincerity in his face. His heart feels like it’s going to explode. Logan wants a future with him, the same future Virgil had been dreaming about. He doesn’t judge his artwork; he encourages it and carves out a place for it in their lives. Virgil’s overwhelmed by everything and does the only thing he can think to. He grabs Logan’s face and yanks his mouth to his, their mouths. He might not be able to put into words what he feels right now but he can show him.

Logan turns to face him, dropping the painting and grabbing Virgil’s hips as Virgil backs them towards the bedroom. They continue kissing until Virgil’s legs hit the side of his bed. Virgil falling backwards and taking Logan with him.

They break apart, Logan on all fours hovering above Virgil. His face is slightly flushed, his lips puffy from use, pieces of his normally pristine hair, falling down. Virgil reaches his hand up, brushing the strands back into place before gripping the back of Logan’s head and slamming their mouths back together.

Logan kisses like he acts. Confidently, powerfully, the technical understanding of how it all works, and using it to his advantage. Virgil’s overwhelmed by how warm he feels, how his body reacts to Logan’s movements. He can’t seem to think of anything other than he wants this to never end.

Logan pulls back slightly, their lips barely touching, as they pant for air. “Virgil…”

Virgil goes to say something but hears the room door opening, Janus, his father’s guard dog calling his name. He quickly pushes Logan off him, before shoving him into the small closet nearby. They’d be in entirely too much trouble if Logan’s found. He shuts the door quietly, just as Dolion enters. Virgil spins, placing his back against the wall.

“Your father’s looking for you. He’s waiting in the smoke room, you missing dinner. Obviously, he’s very worried about you after how you handled things this morning,” Janus says glancing at the door before focusing on Virgil. “He cares too much about you to let this linger.”

Virgil rolls his eyes. He can’t understand Janus’ allegiance to his father. He seems smart enough to know better but Virgil assumes he’s being paid extraordinarily to do practically nothing other than follow him. He’s been doing it since Virgil was a teenager and had expressed his desires towards men to his parents who reacted terribly. “Yeah, I’m sure he’s just as hurt as I am.”

“Please, he barely touched you. Now let’s go.”

Virgil shakes his head. He’s not going to waste his breath on this conversation. In all the years he’s known Janus, he can’t remember one time the man told the truth or listened to reason. With Logan in the closet, he needs the man out of the room. “Fine, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Janus sighs and crosses his arms. “That was entirely too easy. You must be lying.”

“Where else am I going to go?”

“Maybe with that third-class vermin of yours?”

“Do you see him?” Virgil spits, his heart starting to pound. Maybe Janus knows more than he’s letting on. Maybe he saw? “Look, I’m going to change. You know my parents will disapprove if I show up like this.” He motions to his wrinkly clothes. “Just wait in the hallway. You can march me to my father like the prison guard you are.”

Janus’ eyes thin and for a moment, Virgil’s sure he doesn’t believe him. But in a stroke of good luck, Janus agrees and leaves the room.

Virgil waits for Janus to shut the room door, before throwing open the closet door and grabbing Logan’s hand. He leads him to the second door, the one on this side of the joined room, and opens it slowly. He glances down the hallway to see Janus looking in his jacket for a light for the cigarette that hangs from his mouth. Virgil pulls Logan out into the hallway, moving at a quick pace but it isn’t until he hears a “Hey!” that he really starts to run.

They run as fast as they can through the hallways of the ship, going lower and lower in a vain attempt to lose their tracker. Even though they’re being chased, neither of them can contain their laughing. There isn’t anything particularly funny, but anything this absurd deserves a laugh or two.

They get pretty far ahead before Logan pushes them into a loud engine room. Virgil covers his ears as he takes in their surroundings. The only way in and out is through the door they entered in or the hole in the floor. Logan motions to Virgil to begin his descent into the hole, undoubtedly leading them to the main engines in the boiler room. It gets louder as they descend, Logan first, Virgil following. Logan helps Virgil off the ladder before they’re spotted by a crew member. Logan grabs his hand and yanks him, engaging yet another person in their comically absurd game of cat and mouse. They run through smoke, steam and fire, dodging workers and piles of coal before Logan stops them behind a large boiler.

Steam surrounds them, matting their hair, flattening it to their heads, making them sweat. Logan leans in closely, Virgil meeting him halfway, before kissing him. Logan advances on him using one arm to wrap around him, pulling him so close that every inch of them touches, the other hand holding the left side of Virgil’s neck as he kisses it rampantly.

Virgil gasps, his eyes fluttering closed, allowing Logan whatever access he wants. Steam envelops them as the boiler hisses and screeches, shrouding them in their own lust. Logan brings his lips back to Virgil’s, kissing him hard and passionately. Virgil wraps his arms around Logan’s neck, similarly to the way he had when Logan saved him, sealing their kiss. Virgil wants to take it further but they’re interrupted by another worker.

“Hey! Damn steam can’t see shit!! Is there two of ya? Three? Well, no matter. You’re not supposed to be down here! You could get hurt!” the worker shouts, covered in dirt and soot.

They break apart, Virgil holding tightly to Logan’s hand before turning and looking at the man. “Sorry! We just got a little lost. Such a big ship and all,” he lies, slowly backing away and taking Logan with him. “We’re leaving right now! Thanks!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

They eventually make their way back up to the main decks, thankfully, avoiding any member of Virgil’s family. The April air is cold as it wraps around them, hugging them almost as closely and tightly as they do one another.

They stand on the deck, staring up through the clear darkness, watching the twinkling stars. The air is cold, bitter almost but Logan can barely feel it. He’d borrowed some man’s jacket earlier in the week (honestly, the man probably had 5) and had Virgil pressed against him, he’s pretty sure he couldn’t be warmer. The Titanic continues to press on, almost silent as she cruised. He feels Virgil shiver against him, and wraps his arms around him. Virgil, it seems, isn’t as immune to the cold as he is.

“It’s amazing that the ship’s not carving through ice,” Virgil mumbles turning around to bury himself in Logan’s chest. He’s not sure what he did with his coat, but he wishes he had it. “It’s definitely cold enough.”

“Just think a couple days ago you were all about jumping into it,” Logan replies, opening his jacket, giving Virgil the warmth he needs. Virgil all but crawls into him and Logan lets out a light laugh. “It is not that cold, Virgil.”

“Says the man with the coat.”

Logan looks back out to the water and sees an iceberg heading straight towards them. He’s surprised when the ship continues barreling towards it. Noticing how close he and Virgil are to the bow and the edge of the ship, Logan yanks them back just as the ice and ship collide. The Titanic screeches and shakes with impact, large chunks of ice falling to the ship’s deck.

Virgil unwraps himself from Logan, slightly aghast as the Titanic screams with her undoubted puncture holes. He hears the men in the crow’s nest shouting but isn’t able to fully decipher what they’re saying. He feels Titanic begin to slow and looks back at Logan.

“Do you…is this bad?” he asks, “I mean. that was an iceberg. God, we hit an iceberg…”

“I am sure it will be ok,” Logan reassures reaching for his hand and pulling Virgil back towards the main entrance to the inner decks. They pass a bunch of crew members, who’re talking in hushed tones. Logan picks up on a muffled “taking on water”, “deep punctures”. He clutches Virgil’s hand tighter. If the ship is taking on water…no, Logan isn’t going to think of it. But he has a terrible feeling deep within him that something abysmal is just on the horizon.


	8. The Sinking Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are coming quick and things continue to worsen for these guys! Thank you so much for your continued support. It means the world to me!

Virgil is a little more outwardly shaken by the whole ordeal. An iceberg? Were they...could they be sinking? He drags Logan towards his state room, wanting to tell his family of the possible trouble. He’s angry with them, yes, but he doesn’t want anything to bad happen to them. They’re halfway to the staterooms when the ship juts to a stop. Virgil turns back to face Logan, worry etched into his handsome features.

“Why’d they stop?” Virgil whispers as passengers bustle past them, most in their robes. He’s not stupid, he knows all these things are bad signs. 

Logan shakes his head, moving forward and pulling Virgil along with him. “I have to get Roman and…you should warn your parents,” he says quietly, moving faster, “The lifeboats will board according to cla—"

“Wait, L, stop!” Virgil freezes, holding tightly on Logan’s hand, not allowing him to slip away. He feels his heart begin pounding, his stomach knotting. They’re in the middle of the Atlantic…in April. Virgil knows the lifeboat situation, and he knows there’s not enough for everyone. He feels panic begin bubbling. If the ship is sinking…then they’re going down with it. What if it goes down before he and Logan can meet up again? “I-I…don’t want to be alone.”

“It will only be for a moment. I must retrieve Roman,” Logan says turning back to face Virgil. He sees the fear and as much as he wants to calm him, the thought of Roman being in trouble is too much. Virgil will be safer up here but Logan can’t leave Roman to fend for himself. They’re interrupted by loud knocks as crew members start pounding on doors, warning those inside to adorn their coats and life jackets. “Stay with your family and we will reconvene here.”

Virgil feels Logan begin to pull his hand away and holds tighter, even holding on with the other hand. 

“Virgil, please. I know you are frightened, but Ro…”

“I want to go with you,” Virgil says. He’s no right to ask Logan to leave Roman, but he doesn’t want to be without him. Besides, his parents will be fine. He takes a breath, trying to steel himself. The chaos that’s beginning to build around them only deepens his fear but as long as he’s with Logan, he’ll be ok. “Let’s get Roman together.”

Logan nods appreciatively before taking off, Virgil on his heels.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They run as fast as they can, pushing past droves of second-class passengers running in the opposite direction. Around them, concern and panic fill the people of the once thought unsinkable ship. A stark realization that they may never make it to their destination hanging over their heads. Virgil notices a slight tilt in the ship as they continue, undoubtedly from Titanic taking on water. 

They get to the main entrance to third class and hear shouts and orders. There are three crew members standing in front of closed gates, a sea of third-class passengers imprisoned. Virgil can’t help the gasp. They can’t possibly be denying these people a chance to save themselves? Virgil reaches out and grabs tightly to Logan’s hand as they come upon the gate.

“Let us out!”

“The boat’s sinking!”

The crew members look scared, their worry apparent but they make no movements to help. Logan scans the faces behind the gate, his heart pounding. Is Roman back there? Is he trapped?

“Logan!”

Logan turns to see Roman working his way through the thick crowd and meets him at the far-left side. Logan feels a small amount of relief, Roman’s ok for now anyway and aside from looking petrified, is unharmed. He releases Virgil’s hand and grabs on the black metal gate separating them. “Rom—”

“I was sleeping and I heard this loud crunching. I got up and the water…there was water on the floor! I opened the door and everybody was running!” Roman prattles off, his fear cracking his voice, “We tried to get out but…but they won’t let us. Logan, is the boat sinking? I-I don’t wanna die…”

Logan forces his hand through the holes in the gate, placing his palm on the back of Roman’s head and forcing it forward. Their foreheads meet, the metal offering a stark coldness to their warm skin. “You will not die. I will not allow it but I need your assistance. You must focus.”

Roman nods, though Logan feels a slight tremble.

“Go to the side stairs…”

“What if those are gated too? I’m sure they are and and…I don’t want to drown. The water’s cold, like when I went under. Do…do you remember that? Logan, I don’t wanna drown again…I-I…”

“Roman!” Logan says sharper than he intends. He wants to offer Roman emotional support but, in this moment, he needs to get his brother to physical safety. And the longer they stay here, the less chance they have of achieving that. “Trust me. I will meet you at the side stairs. I do not care who is there, or if the gate is up. I will free you; do you understand?”

Roman nods again. “I’m scared. The water’s rising.”

“It will continue to do so. You must be quick.” Logan pulls his hand back, and lifts his head. He looks Roman in his eyes. “Three minutes. I will see you in three minutes. Go.”

Logan watches as Roman disappears in the crowd before turning around and grabbing Virgil’s hand. “I will not blame you, if you retreat to the safety of first class.”

There’s a part of Virgil that wants to, that knows if he goes back upstairs his father would say and do something to get him on a boat, despite being an adult. But, he doesn’t want to be anywhere Logan’s not and if that means going down with the Titanic, he’ll do it. “I…I…love you and you’re not going to get Roman out by yourself so let’s…let’s go.”

Relief washes over Logan’s face and he kisses Virgil briefly, knowing their shipmates are too concerned with their own survival to care about them. He takes off, this time, holding tight to Virgil. The hallways here are much less crowded, most of third class undoubtedly trapped behind metal gates. It makes Virgil’s entire body ache knowing if they didn’t figure something out, many people—including Roman—will stand no chance in surviving based solely on the amount of money they have. 

They reach the side gate in less than a minute, discovering Roman is right. Just as the other gate, its locked, crew members standing on the opposite side yelling at the people and telling them they had to wait.

Logan won’t allow this to be the end. Not for Roman. “Open the gates,” he growls, the crew looking at him, “These people deserve a chance to live.”

“They’ll get their chance once first and second class have boarded the lifeboats,” a crew member retorts, pushing Logan backwards, “You should be concerned with saving yourself instead of them.”

“I am one of them.”

“Then be glad you’re on this side, get out of my face!”

Virgil looks from Logan and the crew member to the gate. Crying women and children, frantic men. He can’t believe this is happening. 

“Virgil!”

Virgil notices Roman at the center and moves towards him. He sees how wet his legs are. 

“The water’s rising really fast. Can’t you pay them or something to let us out?”

“I don’t have any money,” Virgil says turning around to glance at Logan, who’s still arguing with the crew members. It’s obvious fighting isn’t working but Logan’s too blinded by his worry for Roman to notice, so Virgil will think for them. They have to force the gate open. But how? 

Virgil scans quickly, eyes struggling to focus when there’s so much chaos going on around them. That’s when he sees it. A bench. He darts to Logan, yanking him over to it and quickly explaining his idea. Unlike the last crew members, neither Logan nor Virgil notice a gun, so ramming the gate is plausible here. They position themselves in front of the bench and begin yanking, the bench eventually breaking free.

“Stop that!”

Logan grabs one side, Virgil the other and with every ounce of strength and speed they have, they ram it into the gate. The gate buckles, Logan identifying the weak spot before either had lifted it, and people crowd over. Pushing, scrambling, anything to beat the rising water.

Logan pushes into them, only stopping when he is met with an armful of Roman. Roman buries his face in Logan’s chest, hugging him tighter than he has in his entire life.

“You will be alright,” Logan says, “We must get you to a lifeboat.”

Roman pulls back and shakes his head. “They said women and children only. There’s no way there’s a boat for us.”

“You are 16, you are a child. There is a boat for you.” Logan brings Roman out of the crowd and over to Virgil, who’s standing against a far wall. “You must have seen the lifeboats, Virgil?”

Virgil nods. He doesn’t want to scare them further but they deserved to know the truth. “Yeah, of course. But there’s not enough of them for everyone.”

“How could they not have enough?” Roman shudders and not because of the water on his pants.

Logan takes a breath. Of course there's not enough boats. He looks at Roman, sees the fear, then back at Virgil and sees the uncertainty. They won’t die on this ship so long as he draws breath. “We should still try. You are first class, to a prominent family there is bound to be space for you and Roman’s still a legal child so we just need to get there.”

“Y-yeah…yeah, we got a tour of them. C’mon, I’ll show you,” Virgil says shakily, grabbing Logan’s hand. The three of them run down another hallway. This time the incline is a little more noticeable, Titanic sinking unevenly, her bow dipping under the water. Furniture, noticeably slipping. It’s frightening, realizing that the one ship made to be unsinkable, is sinking rapidly beneath them. They reach the top deck and see the madness that awaits them. People screaming, warning shots being fired, people crying as they’re separated from their loved ones. Logan’s unwavering, holding tightly to the people he’s vowed to save.

“The boats are gone,” Virgil says and Logan looks along Titanic’s side, seeing Virgil is very much correct. That can’t be all of them, there just has to be more. Logan checks the other side before grabbing Virgil’s and Roman’s hands and running towards the back of the ship. There has to be at least one boat left. They push through the crowds, finding a couple boats still being loaded. Logan’s not sure how they’ll make this work. The crew member fires off another warning shot, startling everyone in the vicinity. 

Roman yanks his hand away, causing Logan and Virgil to turn to look at him. “They’re…they’re not gonna let me on. They’re loading first and second class…I-I…”

“We can lie,” Virgil says as people rush past them, “We’ll say you’re first class…my…my cousin or something. But we have to hurry. The boat’s filling fast.”

“You must act,” Logan says to Roman taking his coat off and putting it over Roman’s shoulders. The coat doesn’t even belong to him, he’d…borrowed it but it’s warm, and clean, and best yet, it gives the air of first class. “From here on, you are first class.” Logan looks down at his own outfit. If Roman continues to cling to him, there’s no way they’ll be able to persuade the officers of Roman’s status. 

Logan releases Virgil’s hand and grabs the sides of Roman’s face. An SOS flare ignites the sky, covering Roman’s face in a soft red light. Logan doesn’t want to let him go, he’s held on so tight for so long, but he knows he has to in order to save him. He gently brings their foreheads together, Roman’s face the only ounce of warmth Logan feels. “I love you, Roman.”

Roman’s hands fly to Logan’s holding them tightly. “No, we aren’t doing this. Y-you can get on too. Virgil can get us both on.”

“Do not concern yourself with me. But…you must go along with Virgil’s falsehoods…with whatever he says to get you on the lifeboat.”

“But you…”

More shouts erupt around them, Logan pulling Roman to him. Roman clutching him tightly. There are still so many people on the ship, so many scrambling and scared. Logan can’t—in good conscious—take a spot on a lifeboat from a woman or a child. He holds the back of Roman’s head, taking a moment to commit this to memory. If his hypothesis is correct, he’ll never see Roman again. He kisses the side of his head, briefly making eye contact with Virgil who sadly motions towards the boat being filled. 

Logan knows Virgil’s right, that they need to move, but he really doesn’t want to let Roman go. He’s never trusted anyone with Roman’s safety, but if there’s going to be a first, he’s glad it’s with Virgil. He pulls back and holds Roman’s shoulders. He hates that possibly the last thing he ever says to his brother is a lie, but if he doesn’t, he knows Roman won’t leave him. He pushes a reassuringly sad smile to his face. “I will catch another boat. I am sure there is one somewhere else,” Logan lies, his heart aching.

“Then we can go to that one together,” Roman retorts as Logan shakes his head and begins moving into the crowded lifeboat loading area. They struggle to push through, the amount of people overwhelming. 

Logan glances back to see Virgil. They communicate without talking, Virgil nodding and surging forward. Logan’s not strong enough to let go of Roman, not when he’s held on so tightly for years. He needs Virgil to help him save Roman. Virgil yanks the younger Sanders with him. They disappear into the crowd, Logan falling back knowing his presence would only make matters worse and their lies unbelievable.

Virgil and Roman make it to the front of the crowd and over to the boarding crew member. The lifeboat has a couple women on it, some children but is more than empty enough to seat Roman and most of the people here. Virgil wonders why no one else is loading onto it when it’s clear the ship is sinking but once he sees the panic on the crew member’s face, it all begins to make sense. These men aren’t trained on what to do in an emergency situation. After all, they’re sailing on the unsinkable Titanic. They’re just as scared for their own lives and are trying to make sense in a senseless situation. 

Virgil feels Roman tighten his hand and he briefly looks over at the teen. He’s scared, unlikely ever being without Logan. And to now be without him, in this disastrous situation, had to be jarring. “Don’t worry. You’re almost on that boat.”

Roman glances back and sees the top of his brother’s head. Logan should be with them. How could he leave him? “But Logan…”

Virgil doesn’t know what to say. He can’t promise that Logan will get off the Titanic, especially seeing that most of the boats are gone and there’s still so many people on board. He can’t promise him that Logan will be ok. But he knows, one thing, without a shadow of a doubt. “You getting off, being safe in a lifeboat, that’s what Logan wants more than anything. You know he’ll always put you first. So, you get on a lifeboat and then I can get him on one.”

Roman looks back to Virgil and sees the honesty in his face. He doesn’t really know Virgil, not as well as Logan does, but for him to know and to say the things Logan’s undoubtedly thinking in his head is reassuring. “You’ll keep him safe?”

“Yeah,” Virgil promises, “I’ll do everything I can for him. But let’s get on the boat, ok?” Roman nods, squeezing Virgil’s hand before releasing it as Virgil steels himself. He needs to exude confidence, or this won’t work. He thinks of how his father carries himself and interacts with just about everyone. As much as he hates the man, his arrogance is the best shot they have. Virgil and Roman push forward to the crewman. “Sir, sir…”

“Get back!” the crew member shouts, brandishing a small gun. He waves it around in the air before pointing at everyone in the front of the crowd. “All of you! We will have order here!!”

The people around them gasp taking a tentative step back, Virgil—assuming Roman will follow—moves back into the crowd. The chances of a bullet hitting them in the middle of the crowd is significantly less than if they are right in the front. He pushes past people, towards Logan. He’s not sure talking to this particular crew member is the best idea, especially not with a gun. There’s justifiable fear and desperation on his face. They’re going to have to come up with another plan. He reaches Logan quickly, knowing their time is limited. “What do we do?”

“I am uncertain,” Logan replies watching as the crew member continues to point his gun at different points in the crowd. Whatever they choose to do, it should probably be away from here. “It is less safe to be here than it is to risk going to another part of the ship.” Logan looks around for Roman, finding him still at the front of the crowd. “Roman!”

Roman glances back but suddenly the entire crowd shifts forward, the Titanic jostling slightly underneath them. Roman is pushed by someone behind him, causing him to step forward, a small step just enough to keep himself from falling. He takes a breath before hearing a loud bang, and feeling a sharp pain. He looks down to see red blossoming from his stomach, seeping into Logan’s coat.


	9. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough chapter guys. Please be warned it has mentions of blood and death...

“I-I-I told you to s-stay back!”

Roman shudders, the pain worsening. He looks down at his stomach and sees the blood red stain grow. It hurts, much more than he can process but he knows Logan can fix it. Logan's always made him feel better, fixed his wounds. Roman knows Logan'll do it again. He forces himself to look away from his stomach and back where his brother was. Faces begin to blur as he tries to find him. He turns his body and stumbles into the crowd, most people moving out of his way before his legs give out underneath him.

Roman falls, anticipating the harsh coldness of the deck, but is caught by all too familiar arms. He coughs on impact, blood coming from his mouth, air slowly becoming harder to obtain. “L-l-logan,” he cries, his body starting to feel strange. "I-I-I...he sh-shot me."

“It is ok,” Logan says as calmly as possible. He lifts Roman bridal style holding him tight but not enough to hurt him. Roman grabs Logan’s shirt, his face contorting in confusion and fear.

"Logan," Roman cries again, fear blossoming. Tears begin to stream down his face. "I-it hurts so bad."

Logan squeezes him gently. "I know. It will be ok, I will fix you." Logan pushes past a group of people, someone bumping into them, jostling Roman who whimpers. Logan has to get him off the deck. He quickly moves towards the main halls of the Titanic, Virgil following.

The water continues to rise, Titanic sinking faster, but Logan doesn’t care. He can’t tend to Roman’s wounds outside, it’s too chaotic and cold. The three of them push past the droves of people trying to escape, and into the area of the grand staircase. Logan can feel Titanic’s incline increasing as she sinks and knows they’re battling time. He looks back at Virgil. “We need to get him to a room where I can provide medical assistance.”

“We can take him to mine,” Virgil offers, pushing in front of him, “C’mon.”

They move quickly, making it to Virgil’s stateroom in no time. The doors unlocked; the room empty of all life, his parents undoubtedly ushered out a while ago. Logan rushes Roman to the bed in the middle of the room and gets to work, unaware of the water lapping at their feet.

“You will be ok, Roman. I am going to stop the bleeding.” Logan quickly yanks his coat and shirt off of Roman, taking in the impact of his wound. There’s a bullet hole in his stomach and an exit wound on his back, both bleeding profusely. Logan’s not sure yet, but he’s nervous of the damage the bullet’s caused already.

Roman shivers and coughs again, his heart starting to pound so loud. He can’t really focus on what Logan’s saying. It’s as if his brain isn’t working. He feels pressure on his now bare stomach—when had Logan taken off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt?—and lets out a small whimper. Roman’s eyes focus, for barely a minute, and he sees the concern on his brother’s face. Is this it? Is he really dying? Logan wouldn’t make that face if he wasn’t. Roman feels himself begin to cry. “I-I d-don’t want to die.”

“You will not…you just…” Logan’s not sure what to say. His mind is racing, struggling to diagnose and provide adequate aid, there’s just so much blood. He’s damn near covered in it from carrying Roman only a couple minutes. It’s not a good sign but maybe Logan can stop the bleeding. He takes Roman’s discarded shirt and uses it to put more pressure on his wound. It soaks the shirt in a matter of minutes and Logan’s hit with the stark realization that the bullet’s undoubtedly hit Roman’s aorta which is something he can’t fix. Something he can’t save Roman from.

This is it.

His 16-year-old brother, who he raised and loved more than anything, is going to die without realizing his dream. Without falling in love, without living to old age. Logan’s heart crumbles.

The only thing he can do is give Roman the most comfortable last couple of minutes of his life. Logan pulls his hands back, gets off his knees, and lays next to Roman who weakly grabs onto him. He cradles Roman’s head in his arm, placing his cheek on Roman’s forehead, his left-hand wiping tears from his brother’s face.

“I-I-I’m scared,” Roman cries, holding as tightly as he can to Logan.

Logan holds him tighter. “You do not need to be. You are safe with me. I have always protected you. That will not stop here.”

Roman whimpers, his arms beginning to go numb. “L-l-logan…”

Logan kisses Roman’s forehead, gently running his fingers through his soft hair, doing everything he can to calm him. “Ro, did you see Virgil’s room?” he asks softly, a large creak filling the air. The lights flicker, but stay on. He needs to distract Roman. “It is beautiful, fit for a prince like you.”

Roman’s shaking worsens, his eyes looking around them. A first class room…just for them. “A p-p-prince? You th-think I-I'm a prince?” he asks.

Logan reaches down and pulls the blanket up to his and Roman’s chests. The blood continues to pour, soaking him. But he doesn’t care. “I've always thought that. I should've told you before."

Roman smiles shakily before a cough rattles him, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. He winces the pain becoming unbearable, his body begging for release. "I-I don't w-want to d-die."

"You...you will not,” he chokes out, forcing himself to keep his tears in. Roman needs to know it’s ok, and crying won’t help. Logan hears Roman labor to breathe, his shaking not ceasing. He hugs him tighter. “Perhaps, y-you should close your eyes and rest proper on this bed.”

Roman can’t deny how heavy his eyelids are, how comforting sleep sounds. He can’t seem to feel much, though he’s sure the bed is softest they’ve ever been on. “S-s-stay wi-with me?”

“Always. I will…awaken you…when it is time for us to get off. Just…just close your eyes,” Logan whispers, tears silently dripping from his eyes, catching on Roman’s soft hair.

Roman’s eyes close quickly, the color all but gone from his young face. He goes quiet, and for a minute Logan thinks he might actually be ok.

"I love you, Roman," he whispers.

Roman doesn't respond, not that Logan wanted him to, but he takes a couple more trembling breaths before his body slowly stills and he lets out a long exhale.

Logan lays silently for a couple minutes, unwilling to let Roman go. The Titanic groans again and Logan moves a hand to Roman’s neck, checking for his pulse even though he knows he won’t find one. His logical side making it very clear that his brother is gone. Logan takes a small breath and shudders out a cry that quickly turns into sobs that shake his entire body. He clutches Roman’s lifeless body, replaying over and over the promises he’d broken. He didn’t get him off this boat, he didn’t save him, he didn’t help him become an actor. On the contrary, he killed him. His brother, his best friend, confidant, reason for living…Logan never once thought he’d outlive Roman, never once. And he doesn’t know what to do now.

“Logan, I-I’m so sorry…”

Logan doesn’t say anything, just holds Roman tighter, trying to stop the crying though completely unable.

Virgil feels the sorrow so deeply, it’s as if he’s part of Logan. He takes a step closer to the bed and notices how high the water’s risen, despite the short time they’d been in the room. What was at his ankle, now rose to his mid-calf… Logan’s still holding tight to Roman, curled around him, his back to Virgil. “We can’t stay here,” Virgil says softly, moving to the bedside and placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder, “The water’s rising…we’re going to drown if we don—”

“Then I shall drown.”

Logan doesn’t look at him. Doesn’t even turn to glance at him. Virgil sighs sadly but nods once. He understands, much more than he thought he would, considering what it means for him. He moves silently and sits gently at the foot of the bed, face staring at the cold ocean water covering the pristine carpets. “Ok, me too.”

Logan feels the bed dip and looks down at his feet to Virgil. No, Virgil can’t die too. He has too much to live for. “Do not be preposterous.” He gently strokes the side of Roman’s face. Roman had a lot to live for. A future so bright… “You can still get on a lifeboat.”

“You jump, I jump,” Virgil says matter-of-factly with a small shrug of his shoulders, “If you want to stay here with Roman, then so do I.”

“Virgil…”

“You’re not gonna talk me out of it,” Virgil continues his body reacting to the water. Logan's right, the water’s so cold it’s beyond painful, his legs aching. “You’re my future and if this is where it ends…then that’s ok. But I’m staying with you.”

Logan takes a couple deep breaths, briefly closing his eyes. He can’t let Virgil die too. He promised both he’d keep them safe. And he loves Virgil too much to let him go, to fail him like he did Roman. But what about Roman? He can’t leave him, not when he’s spent the majority of his life staying with him.

He looks at Roman’s face, noticing the lack of color, feeling the warmth drain from his skin. He’s not coming back, no matter how much Logan wishes for it. Logan looks around the room. It is a fitting final resting place for his brother. Elegant, over the top, just like he was. Logan lifts his head from Roman’s and gently fixes his hair, lightly resting his forehead against his.

“I am beyond sorry,” he whispers, tears dripping onto his glasses, “I am sorry I failed you, that I could not assist you when you needed me the most.” Roman’s features blur as the tears build and fall faster. “You deserve more than to have lost your life here…but if you were to have a final resting place, there’s nothing more magnificent than this ship.” Logan kisses his forehead again, whispering ever so softly a heavy goodbye.

Logan takes a deep breath, willing the emotion to stop for now. There’s only one thing he can afford to focus on and that’s saving Virgil. He pushes himself off the bed, his legs hitting the water instantly causing him to gasp. He ignores the cold and turns back to the bed, tucking Roman in…for one last time. He fixes the blanket and ensures Roman's head is resting on the pillow. If Logan himself wasn’t covered in Roman’s blood, he’d swear his brother was just sleeping.

“What are you…” Virgil starts as Logan grabs his hand.

“I failed Roman, but I will not fail you,” he says looking back at Roman one more time before taking a breath and yanking Virgil out of the room.


	10. Patton

Logan holds tightly to Virgil as they run, the incline even more severe then when they’d entered. There are less people than before, most everyone undoubtedly on the upper decks. Logan’s eyes scan the empty hallways as they move. Doors flung open, items left to drown with the Titanic. Though there are some doors that are locked. In fact, as they dart past Patton’s room, Logan notices his door’s closed. He slows, Virgil taking a couple more steps before stopping next to him. There’s no way Patton and Catherine would be in there. Catherine had to have gotten on a lifeboat, Patton presumably on the top deck. But if that were true, why would the door be closed?

“Logan! Virgil! What’re you guys doing here?”

They look ahead to see Patton running towards them a white life vest on his chest, blankets in his hands. He stops right in front of them, concern all over his face. He sees Logan’s shirt and lets out a small gasp. “Oh my gosh, are you ok?!”

“I-it is not mine, it is Roman’s,” Logan says, trying to hold back the despair he feels.

Patton’s mouth drops, concern getting deeper. He steps closer, glancing around the hallway and noticing the teen's absence. "Where is he? Is he ok?"

Logan feels his throat close and his voice dying in his throat. He can't say it, he just can't. It makes it all too real and he has to focus on saving Virgil. His heart aches and he clenches his jaw, trying to stop any more tears from forming.

Virgil squeezes Logan's hand, the break in conversation much too long for what they're being face with. He looks between them, noticing Logan's face, before speaking for him. “He was murdered by a crew member trying to get to a lifeboat.”

Patton gasps, one hand flying to cover his mouth. "Oh, Logan..."

Logan remains silent, eyes fixated on the still dry floor.

Patton shoots forward, hugging Logan tightly who releases Virgil’s hand to hug him back. “I am so sorry kiddo…that's...that's terrible. He's such a good kid.”

Logan buries his face in his friend's shoulder, the tears beginning to form and drip onto Patton's shoulders. The gravity of leaving Roman lying in that bed, weighing heavily on him. The Titanic groans loudly, the lights flickering yet again, reminding him that they're running on limited time. Logan takes a breath, jamming his emotions back down and pulls away from Patton. He's devastated at the loss of Roman, but they'll only be separated for a little while longer. Logan--being third class--knows there is no way he's getting off alive. But he's going to get Virgil safely to a lifeboat before resigning himself to his predetermined fate. 

“We need to go,” Virgil says, his voice shaking.

“Yes, there might be a boat left,” Patton replies nodding his head. He pulls his life vest off and hands it to Virgil, “If not, you’ll need this.”

Virgil takes it though confused by the implications. “Won’t you need it?”

“Oh, no. I’m going to go back to my room,” Patton says, faking as much cheer as he can.

“The boat is sinking, you will drown,” Logan interjects, “The water was to our knees just a floor below. You cannot stay you will not sur—”

“I know.”

“Patton, you can’t give up. There’s gotta be boats somewhere,” Virgil pleads, handing him back his life vest.

“You guys are sweet to worry so much about me. But Cat wouldn’t get on a lifeboat without me and since they’re not letting men on, we’re stuck. But I don’t mind. I’d rather spend my last moments with her, safe in our room,” Patton explains, pushing the life vest back against Virgil’s hands, “Plus I can’t swim.”

Virgil holds onto the life vest. He can’t swim either but it feels wrong somehow to take Patton’s last hope.

“There must be a better way,” Logan tries, Patton shaking his head.

“For me, there’s not. She's my world and I'm hers. But you two…you guys have a real shot! You need to get off, survive all this and have a great life together,” Patton says grabbing their hands and linking them again. The Titanic groans again water beginning to lap at their feet. Patton takes a deep breath, as if steeling himself for his inevitable death. He's scared but he smiles sadly, not willing to show his fear to the younger men. He looks at Logan, seeing the deep sadness he's trying to keep a lid on. It's an ache, Patton's sure, that will never truly go away should he survive tonight. Patton wants him to survive, wants them to live a long life together, to experience all the joys especially after seeing some of life's true nightmares. He can't tell what Logan's thinking, though he knows he wants to offer him some sort of solace, anything to help him. "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor. A farewell favor!"

"Of course. Though I would argue that our time is better spent getting you and Catherine to safety."

Patton puts his hand gently on Logan's cheek. "Me and Cat are supposed to be together forever and this isn't the end we'd planned for, but that's ok. This is our choice and I'd choose it over and over again." A thud rings out, causing Virgil to jump and squeeze Logan's hand tighter. Patton can see the color drain from his face, the worry and fear in his eyes as they dart around undoubtedly looking for water. Patton knows, the instant Virgil clutches Logan tighter, that Virgil's committed to whatever end Logan meets. So, he has to persuade Logan to survive, no matter how painful. "Cat and I always wanted kids and seeing that can't happen anymore, I was hoping you'd let us watch over Roman for you? It's always better to be in a new place with people you know and he's a handful, I'm sure."

Logan can't help the small smile that pulls at his lips. Roman's always been larger than life, dramatic, and a bit of a trouble maker. As stressful as it was, it made Logan quick on his feet and honestly a better person. Logan should know that it's most likely that Roman is wreaking havoc in whatever afterlife comes next and would need a chaperone. Plus, the thought of people as wonderful as Catherine and Patton offering to keep an eye out for him is comforting. "Only if you are sure.”

Patton beams, "So sure! Catherine's going to be excited!" Patton pulls his hand back and clutches the blankets. "Just one more thing, Logan? Promise you won't join us too soon?"

Logan's face falls. "Patton, as you said, they are not boarding men and even if they were I am of third cl..."

"You better try your darndest, Logan," Patton scolds, a fatherly tone coming out, "To survive and have a wonderfully long life with Virgil. You two were just destined to find each other and...and survive this awfulness!" Patton throws himself into Logan and Virgil for a group hug before quickly pulling back just as another loud thud and the sound of rushing water gets louder. “You guys better go quick, I think it’s starting to sink faster…”

Logan tightens his grip around Virgil’s hand. He's not sure he can promise Patton his death wouldn't come tonight but as he glances over at Virgil, there's a part of him that would love to experience life and grow old with him. Though, he also knows it is a pipe dream. He looks back to Patton. "Thank you for looking out for Roman...and...I am grateful to have known you."

"Same here kiddos, both of you are treasures. Now go!"

Logan takes off, Virgil looking back and watching Patton disappear into his own room.

*~*~*~*~*~

They continue to make their way back up to the top deck. It’s the last place that’ll sink, the safest place for them to be. As they pass the grand staircase, Virgil glances up to see his father running down them. It’s not a good sign, considering the beating he’d given to him earlier.

“Virgil!” he shouts as he descends both Virgil and Logan slowing. Logan drops Virgil’s hand but Virgil grabs it again. He’s not afraid of his father, not anymore.

Mr. Powers grabs Virgil’s shoulders, all but yanking him from Logan. He glares angrily at both of them. “What are you doing? The boat’s sinking.”

Virgil pulls away and steps back. He doesn’t understand why he’s pretending to care now. “I know. Did mother get on a lifeboat?”

Mr. Powers nods, grabbing his arm tightly. “Of course. There's enough boats for the people who matter, like us. Come.”

“Like hell,” Virgil spits yanking backwards and grabbing Logan’s hand, “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Are you stupid?” Mr. Powers hisses, his normal dark anger dripping into his eyes, “You’d rather stay here, let your sickness take over?” He motions towards their hands.

“It’s not a sickness,” Virgil defends, hearing the Titanic creak around them. But the anger in his father’s face makes it apparent that he doesn’t care for Virgil’s explanations. The only reason he’s here is because he wants his meal ticket. Virgil shakes his head. “I’m done being your free ride.”

The switch from annoyance to full blown anger is instant. Mr. Powers lunges for Virgil with one arm his other grabbing for something in his jacket. Virgil darts backwards, yanking Logan with him. They start to run back to the sinking floors, Logan shouting at Virgil to stop. He’s surprised at how quickly everything is escalating and falling apart at the same time.

Surprise turns to fear as Mr. Powers opens fire, a bullet whizzing by them and embedding itself into Titanic’s wall. People around them scream and Logan and Virgil start running again. They've no idea which one of them the bullets are meant for but neither are willing to take the chance of finding out. 


	11. Titanic's Final Moments

They run down the stairs lower and lower, Virgil’s father on their heels, trying desperately to hit them with his bullets. He fires, a bullet exploding in the icy water in front of them. Neither stop running as fast they can into the chest high water, pushing the floating chairs and tables out of their way. Shots ring out around them as Virgil’s father empties his clip.

They disappear behind a wall, stopping any attempt at a hit. Mr. Powers, realizing he’s in such high water, finally stops. “You better die down here! I won’t have you destroying my name!”

Logan looks at Virgil, who is momentarily stung by his father’s words. He wants to reassure him, but there’s nothing he can really say. He starts wading through the water, Virgil following silently behind. They move through random hallways, some crew passageways, the water level changing. They find staircases but all are locked. The gates uncaring of their attempt at survival. They continue moving, not willing to stop even though neither have any idea where they are. Virgil, being of first class, had only ventured down once with Roman's guide. Logan also only going where his brother took him, preferring not to stray too far from the areas he knew. Virgil anxiously checks every intersection they come to, barely any signage to tell them anything. He tries not to panic as Titanic groans and the lights flicker. He doesn't know how much time they have, how much the Titanic's sunk, how far down they are or if they are too far lost in the maze of hallways to make it safely to the upper decks. It's too many unknowns for him to handle and he can feel his anxieties growing. As brave as he felt in that room, as much as he meant that he'd die with Logan, he's not sure drowning is the way he wants their story to end. He reaches forward, grabbing Logan's hand, his heart pounding so loudly he's surprised Logan can't hear it.

He has to keep control of the fear, it's not helping, but it's hard. Would their end really be because of his own father?

"I will not allow you to go down with this ship."

Virgil looks at Logan, who's stopped walking and has turned to him. Logan who has lost his whole world, is comforting him. Virgil feels selfish. "Logan..."

"I need you to focus. I do not know where we are, I do not know how to make it to the upper decks. But together, I know we can deduce the best path." Logan breaks eye contact for a moment. "I made you a promise and I will keep it. I-I cannot lose you as well."

Virgil feels even worse. He needs to keep it together, at least until they're off the ship. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself. Sure, it's beyond frightening but he'll do anything to ease Logan's pain. "You won't...I'm sorry this it just...a lot. But you're right, we can do this." Virgil pushes forward leading Logan. If the other man's just as lost as he is, it doesn't matter who's in front. They continue to race through a myriad of hallways that lead to dead ends before finally making to another staircase. One that's bound to lead them to the safety of the upper decks. Relief hits Virgil and a slight pressure lifts from his chest. He darts over to it, Logan on his heels, but just as they reach it water soon rushes down the stairs, forcing them into another hallway where one locked door is holding back a tidal wave of ocean water.

The door groans and creeks, water shooting from the sides, the wood in the middle bending with the water pressure building behind it. Both men take off in the opposite direction, hoping to beat the water that explodes only seconds after they start running. There’s no way for them to outrun it, it’s too fast. It engulfs them, ripping Patton’s life vest from Virgil’s hands, pushing them down another hallway, past a staircase, and slamming them into another locked gate.

Virgil grunts at the impact, trying to push off of it. There’s a staircase on the other side of this section, if they could just make it back there. Logan pushes himself around Virgil before using the wall as leverage, Virgil mimicking his movements. Logan pulls himself around the corner to the staircase before reaching around and helping Virgil.

Both men climb the stairs only to be met with another locked gate. They try pulling it apart, slamming their bodies into it and nothing works. The water continues to rise from below, now beginning to hit their feet. Luckily, a crew member comes barreling around the corner, keys in hand. He fumbles clearly frightened by the rising water but trying to be helpful nonetheless.

“Hurry!” Logan says, increasing the man’s uncertainty.

Virgil watches as the man jabs one key after another, the water rising incredibly fast. “Please!”

The lights begin to falter, flickering, only adding to the man’s stress. The keys slip from his hands and fall to the ground. He looks at them both, the water almost to their chests. “I’m sorry,” he says, and he does look sorry Virgil notes, before he disappears up the stairs across from them.

Logan wastes no time diving under to grab the fallen keys. He’d been right about the temperature. When he surfaces, he gasps, wrapping his arm through the gate and jamming the only key the crew member hadn’t tried into the hole. He turns it but feels it stick. “It is caught!" he shouts, the water just below their chins.

Virgil, for his part, pushes his arm under and tries to help it turn but after a couple seconds he pulls his hand back, the water too high for him not to hold onto the gate. “I-I can’t get it!” Virgil replies, closing his eyes. He never thought he’d drown after the night Logan saved him. Never thought it would end like this but he can’t swim and soon they’ll have no other choice. He holds tightly to the gate as something clicks and he’s able to move it. Logan pushes him through, the water too high for them to walk.

“Hold onto the pipes!” Logan yells trying to help Virgil as much as he can.

Virgil moves as fast as possible, his body struggling to stay afloat and swing, to fight off the cold. He’s sure the water’s rising too fast and he’ll be trapped when he feels a step against his legs. He crawls up them turning back to find Logan right behind him. They continue running up the stairs, their clothes sticking to them, the Titanic creaking and crying with the added weight of the water. 

Logan pushes him, not to make him go faster but to keep contact, as if that would save them. They finally emerge on the top level, their running never slowing, as they move through the grand billiards room, the Titanic’s slant increasing even more. Logan pulls Virgil through the rooms, not willing to let him give an inch to the sinking ship.

By the time they make it to the final deck it is pure pandemonium. People are throwing chairs and any other furniture they can over the sides of the ship, as if that would keep the ocean liner afloat. People are running back and forth, screaming, children and mothers crying, fathers trying desperately to get to where their families are.

Half of Titanic is under water, a smoke stack falling into the water, killing everyone underneath. Logan and Virgil make it to the top deck as her stern lifts out of the water. They climb over railings and jump off sidings, trying desperately to stay on Titanic as long as she could house them. They run towards the stern, most of the people on the ship having the same idea.

Logan gets to the stairs first and stops, temporarily slowing the people behind him ripping Virgil from the crowd and pushing him up the stairs. They have to get to back the railing. That’s their only hope as Titanic continues to lift.

The lights flicker, dying for a moment, before coming back on. Logan and Virgil continue to push past people barely making it to a space on the railing. Logan grabs it first, almost slipping due to the incline before pulling Virgil to him. Virgil wraps both arms around him tightly, unable to reach the railing at first.

Titanic continues to lift up, making it harder to keep their balance. Virgil’s looks beside him to see a mother holding onto her child, whispering reassurances neither knew would come true. He feels his heart break knowing there are so many people who will die and that he and Logan might be one of them. He diverts his eyes, trying to focus elsewhere and notices an all too familiar light post behind Logan’s head.

“We’re gonna die right where we met.”

Logan says nothing but kisses Virgil’s forehead as the man slips in his arms. Both men use their leverage to pull Virgil back up to stand but just barely. People around them begin losing their grasp and slipping, slamming into other people and other parts of the deck as they fall into the icy waters below.

Logan watches in horror as the mother and child next to them slip and fall to their death. He uses all his force to shove Virgil against the railing, wrapping his arms around them, Virgil’s arms hug the bars as tightly as they can. He can't lose Virgil too, he's just not strong enough. It’s only a minute or two more before the lights shut off completely, shrouding them all in darkness, causing people to cry out in fear.

Logan hears a loud cracking but cannot completely see what’s breaking. He has a feeling it’s the stern breaking from the bow but isn’t certain until the stern begins falling rapidly back down, her large propellers drowning those trying to flee her path.

They’re level in the water for only a second before the stern begins lifting again, this time faster than before. Logan knows Titanic will continue to rise before she sinks completely undoubtedly connected to the bow which is sinking rapidly.

It isn’t until Titanic’s almost completely standing, that Logan realizes they need a safer position. That neither he nor Virgil were strong enough to hold themselves to the bars without slipping They need something that’ll hold them while gravity pulls on them, trying to hasten their entry to their watery graves. Logan uses the light post he met Virgil at to swing himself over the railing before reaching back and pulling Virgil with him. He presses Virgil against the railing and lays himself next to him, both holding tightly to the ship.

The ship stays upright for what seems like an eternity, Virgil forced to watch as people continue to fall to their death. He looks over at Logan.

“What’s happening?” he asks. It makes no sense why this part of the ship has yet to sink…why they’re just floating there.

Logan grabs his hand. “I do not…” He doesn’t get to finish his thought as the final piece of Titanic begins sinking rapidly almost as if she was a torpedo being fired into the water. Logan wraps his one arm around Virgil as the water rises to their level before grabbing Virgil’s hand tightly. “The ship is going to pull us down you must kick with everything ounce of strength you have and keep kicking.”

Virgil turns to look at him. The darkness makes it hard to make out every feature, but Virgil can see enough of Logan's face to give him some sense of safety. It's minimal, barely taking the edge off his anxiety which is now in full swing. The water is rising fast, the ship sinking even faster than Virgil can truly comprehend. It's all too much too fast, to know they're going to be in that frigid water with no real help in sight. How are they going to survive in that water? How is he going to keep himself afloat when the life jacket Patton gave him is gone? "I can't swim...the life jacket Patton gave me...I-I..."

“I know...just do not let go of my hand. I will swim for both of us.”

Virgil nods and watches as the water races towards them.

“You will make it,” Logan promises, squeezing Virgil's hand, “I will not fail you.”

Virgil again nods, tightening his grip. The water's almost to them. He glances at Logan, for what could be his last time, and fully understands the depths of his love for this man. Just looking at him give Virgil solace, even when death knocks loudly at their door. Logan needs him to survive so, as uncertain as he may be about his own abilities, he's not going to fail Logan either.

The water hits their feet, causing both take a deep breath before they are plunged into the icy depths of the Atlantic ocean.


	12. Fight to Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go! I hope you're enjoying and ok with the speed I've been posting!! The chapters are just flying out of me! All kudos and comments are truly appreciated ♥

The ship sinks in record time, submerging them into the frigid water. They each continue to kick as hard as they can, their hands clutching tightly to one another. The ship pulls them down, as Logan said it would, but Virgil forces himself to focus on the surface and trying to get there. He may not be able to swim, but he can kick with the best of them and at least make it to the surface, especially with Logan’s help.

Bubbles surround them and Virgil feels Logan’s hand slip from his. He reaches for him watching, helplessly, as Logan is sucked further downwards (or was it away?) from him. More bubbles erupt and Virgil feels panic strike him. He needs Logan. He can't do this without him. Logan can’t dr…no. Virgil does as Logan asked, kicking as hard as he can until he makes it to the surface where he’s met with screams of all the other people left to die in the frigid Atlantic waters.

People thrash around him, their screaming making it hard for Virgil’s calls for Logan to be heard but it doesn’t stop him from calling. He’s surprised he’s able to keep himself afloat as he frantically searches for his lost partner.

“Logan!” he calls before hands find their way to his shoulders. He barely has a second to realize that those hands do not belong to Logan but to another man, trying to stay afloat by using Virgil. He must not know how to swim either. He dunks Virgil under the water, his legs kicking as Virgil pushes up, desperately trying to get air. “Stop!” He is shoved under again and again; almost certain his drowning will not occur because of his inability to swim but because of another scared person. On the last dunk he feels the man’s hands leave and another set pull him to the surface.

“Virgil,” Logan says relief washing over his face, his brown hair lying flat on his head. Virgil notices his glasses are gone but there's a life jacket in his hand. “A-are you alright?”

Virgil nods barely continuing to tread water.

“I f-found this floating,” Logan motions towards the life jacket he throws over Virgil’s shoulders, before tying it around his waist.

Virgil feels slight relief as the life vest does what it’s supposed to, pulling him to the surface. "I thought you'd drowned," Virgil says loudly, the shouts from their fellow passengers making it hard to hear. "I thought I'd die before seeing you again."

“I promised you, I'd get you to s-safety. I do not intend on dying before that promise is fulfilled,” Logan says wrapping one hand around the top left side of Virgil’s vest, "Th-the water is too cold to stay in for long. But I believe I-I've found something. I need you to swim." 

Getting out of the frigid water sounds amazing and with the life jacket to help him, Virgil has no problem keeping up with Logan. As they swim through the water, Virgil feels his arms and legs tensing in the frigid temperature. “I-it’s so cold,” he gasps, Logan continuing to pull him, “Logan…”

“I know, I know. Keep s-swimming,” Logan replies.

Virgil forces himself to listen to Logan despite his body screaming in agony. They swim to a floating piece of the ship. It’s large but it doesn’t seem big enough for them both. Logan holds onto it as Virgil gets close enough to touch it.

“Virgil, climb on,” Logan orders, “G-go ahead…”

Virgil shakes his head, his body shaking harder than it had before. “I-I have the life j-jacket,” he says, “Y-you should b-be there.”

“Virgil, you h-have to get out of the water,” Logan tries again, the cold finally showing itself on his features.

Virgil can see Logan’s normally light red lips are now an angry shade of blue, his face slightly pale. He imagines he looks very similar to him, hence Logan's insistence for him to get out, but what kind of partner would he be if he didn't take Logan's well-being into consideration? He'd made a promise too. Not to Logan, but to Roman that he'd keep his brother safe. Letting him freeze to death in the water is the absolute opposite of that. “S-so do y-you,” Virgil reasons swimming closer to Logan. He’s not sure he could get any warmth from him but he wants to be as close as he can, just in case.

“I’m f-from Massachusetts, remember? I can handle a-a little cold water.” Logan brings one hand to Virgil’s trembling face, feeling the shaking he’s been seeing. Virgil looks colder than he is right now and Virgil is all Logan has left. He has to take care of him. “Y-you are not doing w-well. Get o-on.”

“N-not w-without y-y-you,” Virgil mutters, his lungs trying desperately to get any oxygen. Virgil hears Logan let out an exasperated huff, though it's cut short by his trembling breathing.

“Ok, y-you get on f-first and I’ll f-follow,” Logan says bringing his one hand back to the piece of ship holding it steady.

Virgil stares at him for a moment before conceding and pulling his frozen body on to the wooden piece. Logan tries to stick to his word, climbing up on it but ends up putting them both back in the water. 

“It is n-not b-b-big enough,” Logan whispers trying to stay positive, “I-I will be fine in the w-w-water.”

“N-no, g-get o-on. Th-then I’ll g-get on,” Virgil orders. Logan has saved him in more ways than he can count and Virgil loves him, more than anything. So, he'll figure out a way they can both and until then, he'll stay by Logan's side. Even if it feels as if he’s being stabbed all over and is only minutes from death. “P-p-please.”

Logan’s not fond of the plan but does as Virgil asks so Virgil will at least try to get on the board. If this doesn’t work, he’ll shove Virgil up there and make him stay. He pulls himself up lying as far away from the edge as he can watching as Virgil pulls himself up. The wood teeters, Virgil’s side fully submerging before Logan moves in slightly and Virgil’s side lifts.

They are both out of the water, their faces mere centimeters apart. Virgil's relieved--for a moment anyway--that they're both out of the water. He reaches his hand forward and grasps Logan's as tightly as he can. 

The quiet, cold night is filled with the screams and cries from the other passengers still in the water. They cry for missing loved ones and for the lifeboats to come help them. They plead with whatever gods exist to help them survive. Mothers, fathers, husbands, wives...children. Virgil moves closer to Logan, selfishly wanting him to block the sounds. The physical agony is already enough, he's not sure he can handle the emotional trauma as well. But there is little Logan can do. They just lay there not speaking for what feels like an eternity of minutes, sending silent prayers for help.

Logan looks at Virgil, bringing a frozen hand to his purple lips and pale skin. “W-w-we a-a-are going t-to b-b-be ok,” Logan promises as a crew member floating on a chair a bit away from them begins blowing his whistle and shouting for the return of the boats. “Th-the boats w-will c-c-come back..”

Virgil nods slightly but doesn’t say anything. He pushes his frozen body even closer to Logan, causing their wooden piece to falter but not sink. He’s not sure if any part of them is touching aside from what he can see since he can’t feel anything anymore but he doesn’t care. Logan is all he cares about, being with him in what seems like their last moments. He watches as Logan struggles to close the gap between their faces to kiss him softly, his lips as cold as they look.

After a while, the shouts start to die off, the whistle and calls for the boats ceasing. Knowing how many people are in the water, how many were shouting before, and how silent it's become triggers a deep anguish that Virgil can't explain. How many people have already died? “I-it’s g-getting qu-qu-quiet,” he whispers his body continuing to shake. He notices Logan’s trembling, his intelligent eyes slipping closed. Virgil owes everything to this man, everything, and he wishes he could give him just an ounce of what he’s given him but he doesn’t know if it’s possible, especially now. His own body is giving out, it hates the cold and to be in frigid temperatures and arctic water, he knows it’s the end. He stares at Logan. The only thing he has left to give him is something he didn’t think he’d get to say to him again. “I l-love you, L-Lo-Logan,” he says. He doesn’t want to die without saying it to him again. He wants him to know.

Logan opens his eyes and Virgil forces himself to repeat it, talking now starting to hurt him. “I l-love you t-too…b-but this is not g-goodbye.” 

Logan trembles, blinking slowly. Virgil's not sure Logan can make it either. "I-I can’t f-feel my b-b-body,” Virgil whimpers looking at Logan who nods in a sad attempt to distract him from focusing on his failing body. “I-Its so cold…we’re g-going to freeze t-to death. W-we made it o-off for no-nothing. We sh-should've just st-stayed with R-Roman.”

"Vir-Virgil..."

Virgil can't help the negativity he's spewing. He's too cold and tired to fight it. Their deaths are imminent, no matter how much he wishes they weren't. Virgil looks closely at Logan, sees the impacts of the arctic waters on his face. How can he deny the impacts of the frigid water and icy nighttime air? He has to be feeling the pain just as much as Virgil is. "I-it's o-over."

"N-no, you must f-fight t-t-to survive.”

Virgil doesn’t say anything, prompting Logan to move his face closer so that their cold foreheads touch.

“P-promise me,” Logan whispers, his breath the only warm thing Virgil feels, "Y-you have to fight..."

Virgil doesn't want to. He doesn't want to fight anymore. "L-logan...I-I can't."

"Y-you are n-not meant to d-die here. Just l-like Roman, y-you are d-destined for greatness." Logan's voice cracks and Virgil's sure it has little to do with the cold. "L-look h-how far y-you h-have come and think of th-the new life th-that awaits y-you. N-no longer are y-you a pr-prisoner of y-your parents' will but a f-free man. A-a c-caring, brave, i-intelligent man who w-will have an i-immeasurable i-impact on this w-world, a-an impact I-I very much d-desire to see."

Virgil's taken aback by Logan's candor. Even in what could possibly be their last moments, he's singing Virgil's praises, encouraging him to go on. "L-L..."

"P-promise me you'll f-fight." 

Virgil sees the determination in Logan's face...and if Logan, after losing Roman, is still willing to fight to survive than Virgil owes him at least the same effort. “I-I promise,” Virgil says making Logan smile before he kisses him again. Both their breaths coming out rushed, their lungs trying so hard to keep doing their job.

They fall silent again, unable to talk, focusing solely on keeping themselves alive. They float on the board for what seems like forever, the silence around them continuing. Most of the people in the water are silent, the people in the boats are silent. The only thing they could hear is the sound of the ocean, lapping against the door. Virgil brings his eyes to the clean starry sky, wondering how such a beautiful, clear night could be so incredibly cold and deadly. He tries to find the constellations Logan had told him about on their first night together, but can't.

Seconds stretch into minutes, minutes into hours, Virgil barely able to move anything. He and Logan haven't spoken in a long time, though their hands are still joined. Virgil looks from the stars to the ice that's beginning to form on their joined hands. How long have they been floating in the water? Why has no one come to help? Virgil tries to squeeze Logan's hand but struggles. Maybe no one is coming, maybe...despite how hard he and Logan have fought, they're going to die anyway.

Virgil looks back at Logan just as a flashlight bathes them both in a warm glow. Virgil's attention is instantly drawn to the light source and he sees a lifeboat, empty, looking for survivors. He shakes Logan’s hand. “L-Lo,” he whispers his voice cracking with exertion.

Logan’s eyes don’t open and he doesn't respond. 

"Lo-Logan?" 

Still nothing. 

"L-logan!"

Virgil feels panic bubble up.

“L-Logan!” he says louder, shaking Logan’s hand harder, “Logan!”


	13. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say MAJOR thank you to everyone who read, kudos-ed, and commented on this fic! Honestly, when I started I didn't think it'd go anywhere. Please enjoy the last chapter!

"Logan!" Virgil feels panic overwhelm him. Logan can't be dead...he just can't. He pulls his hand away from Logan's tightly closed hand and reaches for his shoulder, pushing it as hard as he can without tipping them into the water. "St-stay with me. P-Please don't g-go with Ro-Roman."

Logan’s eyes open slowly, his breath barely escaping his lips. “V-virgil…”

Virgil sighs in relief, willing himself not to overreact and start crying. He watches as Logan's eyes start to flutter closed again. “W-wait, L, l-lifeboats,” Virgil says quickly motioning towards the light.

Logan tries to turn his head but doesn’t seem to be able to. It falls heavily back to the frozen board.

Virgil leans forward and kisses him, Logan can't even reciprocate. “Y-you gotta s-stay a-a-awake,” he whispers, Logan looking at him, “I-I-I’ll get th-the boat.”

Virgil looks around for something loud to make noise with, knowing his and Logan’s voices won’t be enough. He sees debris and people, unmoving, the same shade of white as Logan, floating in the water. His heart aches for them, realizing they're probably dead. As hard as it is, he forces himself to keep looking for something to help get the boat back. He sees the crew member who’d been shouting earlier with a whistle in his mouth, frozen. Virgil knows that blowing the whistle’s his and Logan’s best chance of alerting the lifeboat so he throws himself off the floating debris, checking to make sure Logan didn’t tip over. The icy water hurts worse this time, but Virgil blocks it. He pushes himself through the water, unsure if he’s swimming or what, before reaching the man and ripping the whistle from his mouth. This jostles the body, dislodging it from the floating chair. The man sinks into the darkness of the water. Virgil says a silent thank you before putting the whistle in his mouth and blowing into it with everything he has.

A loud whistle-slightly broken because of Virgil’s shaking and inability to push a large amount of air out of his lungs-explodes from the tiny whistle. The searching crew men hear it and shout to turn around. Virgil can see the light returning, coming towards his location. Realizing Logan is still on the piece of wood which is a couple feet from where he is now, Virgil continues to blow it as he swims back towards Logan. He reaches it, but doesn’t climb on. He doesn't want to accidentally tip Logan into the water. So, he clutches the edge and just keeps blowing until the lifeboats come to him and Logan.

~~~~~~~~

The crew members help them aboard, expressing their gratitude for finding them alive. Logan doesn’t say anything and Virgil doesn’t feel like it either so he nods once. They’re sat in the middle of the boat, covered up with three blankets as the men go back to shouting for survivors. Virgil pulls Logan to lean against him and wraps his arms around him. Logan nuzzles his face into Virgil’s neck and even though Virgil’s freezing, he wants to give Logan whatever warmth he has. “We m-m-made it,” Virgil whispers, Logan giving a light nod before closing his arms around Virgil’s waist.

They are drug through the watery grave, most people gone long before their rescue boat even thought to save them. Virgil has to close his eyes, unable to look at their frozen faces. After what seems like an eternity, the crew just stops and rows them out of the watery cemetery. They all sit in the boat, quietly, all so devastated by the loss of life and weary that anyone will come to their rescue. Logan is a little more coherent, a bit warmer, but still silent. Virgil doesn’t mind, he can feel his heartbeat and breath and knows he’s alive. For now, it's all that matters. Virgil looks at the defeated crew members. “Thank you,” he says softly, knowing they deserved gratitude especially now that they were facing the hundreds of deaths cause by their lack of urgency, "If you didn't come, we…we would’ve died.”

The one man smiles, still slightly sad, but a smile nonetheless. He grabs another blanket and lays it over Logan and Virgil’s legs. “We should’ve come for you sooner,” he says as he sits back down glancing at the other man, “We could’ve saved more than just you two.”

"They would've drowned us and you know it," the other man spits, humphing and turning his face away.

Another silence encases them, but after a couple minutes Virgil feels a warm wetness drip down his neck. He quickly looks down at Logan, and hears slight gasping. He tries to pull back—to get a better look—but Logan’s grasp around his hips strengthens and he buries his face deeper. Virgil hugs him tighter, trying to offer as much support as possible. “It’s ok, L…we made it…”

Logan nods, his cries deepening. “H-he should…h-h-he should be here.”

It takes Virgil less than a second to realize who Logan’s talking about. Roman… Virgil squeezes him, his heart aching. “Lo…”

“I-I shouldn’t be here without h-him,” Logan chokes, his voice so soft Virgil’s sure the crew members couldn’t hear him, “He w-was a child.”

Virgil doesn’t really know what to say. The loss Logan’s dealing with has to feel insurmountable and he’ll be dealing with it long after tonight. But Virgil will help him through it all for however long it takes. Logan had saved him, in more ways than Virgil can count, and Virgil will do the same for him. He tightens his grasp again. “I know but Roman…he wouldn’t want you to think tha...”

“Whoever they are...you might be seeing them sooner than you think,” the crew member whose face is turned away from them interrupts, wrapping his arms around himself, “The cold just might kill us if we don't get rescued soon.”

Virgil falls silent and realizes the man’s right. They aren’t out of the water just yet. They need the safety of another ocean liner…or any boat really. The open ocean, the coldness, their bodies can't handle it for much longer. Eventually, Logan’s cries end, his breathing slowing, and he falls asleep in Virgil's arms. His body no longer running on adrenaline, undoubtedly suffering less pain in his sleep than when he's awake. Virgil can't seem to fall asleep though, his mind racing. He wants them to survive and he's going to stay awake long enough to make sure they do. 

*~*~*~*~*

4am rolls around and the S.S. Carpathia comes to their rescue. It takes all of an hour for those still living to be loaded onto her. Most passengers are led to sleep on deck, Carpathia being almost full. Virgil’s never been so happy to be on the deck of a ship, sleeping on a spare blanket in his life. He falls asleep almost instantly, the satisfaction of knowing both he and Logan survived lulling him to sleep.

He sleeps undisturbed until voices around them begin getting louder. He finds himself sitting up, wrapping another blanket over his head to create a make shift hood, while Logan moves to sleeps in his lap. He looks around at his former shipmates, hears their pleading with Carpathia’s crew to find their loved ones. His heart breaks for them knowing if they hadn’t been accounted for already, they were most likely among the dead. Like Roman and Patton.

"Name?"

Virgil looks to his left and sees a Carpathia crew member, clipboard in hand. Virgil gently wakes Logan, who flies up, instantly on edge. 

"I'm sorry to bother you," the crew member says, genuine sympathy on his face, "We're just trying to see who's here...maybe match up some families?"

Logan looks down, sighing sadly. "I am Logan Sanders, my brother, Roman Sanders, perished last night. We were third class."

The crew member writes furiously, a deep sadness in his eyes. "I'm very sorry for your loss. And you?"

"Virgil P-uhhm." Virgil stops. If he tells the crew member his last name, it'll be easier for his parents to find him (if they survived) and they'll force him back into the arranged marriage. There'd be no way for him to start his new life with Logan. He bites his cheek. What can he do?

"Virgil...?"

"Sanders as well," Logan interrupts, Virgil's face snapping to look at him.

The crew member nods. "Oh, well, then I'm sorry to both of you for losing your brother but thank you for the information. Do you have any family members you were looking for?"

Logan shakes his head and the crew member leaves, being beckoned by a fellow crew member. Logan lays back down, dropping his head in Virgil's lap and pulling his blanket back over him. "I hope you do not mind taking my name."

"I...no, I'm...I mean you don't mind?"

"We cannot actually be married so this is the best I can give you in hopes of securing your future and freedom." Logan is silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "My name comes with no social status or money. It does not even come with family anymore." Logan's voice cracks on the word family and breathes heavily. "On second thought, it seems I have ruined your future."

Virgil pulls on Logan's shoulder, making him sit up. It's obvious Logan's struggling, his whole world ending when Roman died. "You are my future..."

"Then that is a pathetic future. Roman trusted me with his future and you have seen how that turned out. It is only a matter of time before I have ruined your future as well."

Virgil shakes his head, grabbing both Logan's hands and holding them tightly. "Don't...don't ever say that. It's rough now, but we have each other and it'll...it'll get better. I know it will. You helped me when I was at my lowest, when I thought death was the only way to get away from my parents. Hell, you even saved me from dying again last night and, I-I'm going to do my best to help you through this. No matter how long it'll take."

Logan goes silent, Virgil feeling tears drip onto his hands. He bites his mouth to stop himself from crying in solidarity. "Roman loved you, Logan, and-and I know I don't fill the hole he left in your world but I lo--" Virgil doesn't get a chance as Logan silences him with a kiss. He kisses Logan back intently, wanting him to feel what he undoubtedly wasn't hearing. 

Life for them won't be easy, especially being two men in love, but Virgil doesn't care. Being with Logan, in any capacity, is worth all the trauma and hardship. When the Titanic sank, it took many people's lives and dreams but it gave Virgil Logan and Virgil is ready to spend the rest of his life giving Logan everything he's given him.


End file.
